Korin
by Only Korin
Summary: A girl  Korin  is put onto the planet only to be burdened with power that no other could handle. Without a home, a family, or friends she travels and attempts to make a life to replace the one she once knew. Along the way she recreates a life.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

How it all Began

I was born into a village close to the Village Hidden in the Mist. It was a small village but had very strong ninja that controlled the water to do their bidding, and they were our pride and joy.

When I was three years of age, most of the kids that old had already had dreams of being powerful ninja, but that was not me. I was not one to dream of fighting and glory of that sort, no, not I. My name is Korinala and this is my story.

From the age of three I was already planning my future. I wanted to be one of those rich women who I would see sometimes walking down the streets with slaves at their aid whenever needed. I thought that I would fit in perfectly, what with my beauty and charm. On top of that, I had long, wavy, blonde hair and big beautiful hazel eyes. My face was rounded like a child's and I was able to convince anyone of anything. I was the complete cute, little adorable child that everyone loved and wanted. Perfect for all that I wanted to become.

My parents were the same way. My dad had wavy blonde hair, deep brown eyes, and a smile that lit up a room and my mom had short brown hair, hazel eyes, and just happened to be the most loves women in our village. Everyone loved her and it was obvious why. She was the nice woman, who would help anyone and everyone out. She hated doing anything that would hurt anyone, and therefore would make sure not too.

My village lived happily for a long time, but it was not to last. On a warm summer day, a demon came and destroyed our village. It was the wolf demon... the 7 tail. It was a monstrous demon bigger than anything imagined. It had grey fur and purple eyes, and was very temperamental.

For years, my village was at war with this beast, until my mother made a decision that changed both of our lives: She decided to seal the demon within me. I was only 5 years old, but that day is the day I changed in more ways than one.

My mother sacrificed her own life to save the village and when she died, she was praised. She sealed the 7 tail within my body and died as a result. Everyone resented me for it and hated me, because they believed it to be my fault. Even my own father hated me. Every night, he would beat me saying, "It is your fault she is gone, your fault she died, your fault that everything is **different**!" over and over again.

It didn't help that I was changing either. My hair had become grey and straight, my eyes were becoming a black so deep that I appeared to be staring into hell itself, and my personality had gone from preppy and peppy to dark and out casted.

I had only one person who seemed to care about me, Salo. When I was….normal, I tried to avoid him at all costs. He was the creepy, emo kid who always sat on some bench looking off into space, but after my "transformation" he was actually the only person I felt close to. He had black hair and piercing ice blue eyes. He was a year older than me and was even more closed off than I was, but he understood the new me. The "prep" was long gone by now and I liked it.

It was as if I had two personalities: my annoying, happy-go-lucky weak side and my…..evil side. But the evil side was taking over, and I was completely fine with it. The "evil" side wasn't weak or scared, it was brave, strong, and tolerant of pain, but even that side of me wasn't invincible. With this new part of me I was lonelier than ever.

Everyone looked down on me and still shunned me even though it had been 2 years since my mother's death. One day, I was walking home getting ready for my daily beating when I noticed that no one was around, and when I got to my house I realized why. The whole village was waiting for me and our best shinobi were in the front of the crowd. The shinobi were arguing with each other, so no one was really paying attention to me. I slipped in between my house and my neighbors and listened.

This was the first time I had actually **seen** the top shinobi. They were seen by the people who hired them or in other words, the really rich. There were 6 of them and all of them were the best at water based jutsu. They all wore the same black and dark blue ninja clothing that symbolized their status as the best in our village.

After listening for a little bit, I found out what was going on: they were all there for me. The villagers had all complained to the Kirigakure about how I was a "monster" and an "abomination", and sadly enough, he agreed. So he sent the Shinobi to do whatever they wanted. That was his mistake.

They all wanted to do different things to me: 1 wanted to kill me quickly, another said he also wanted me tortured, 1 suggested to experiment on me, then I said banish me from the village, another tried to get them to use me like a secret weapon, but the last one said to just leave me alone.

My dad walked in between all of the Shinobi and made them quiet down. I couldn't help but feel some gratitude towards him for that, until he said, "I am her father," He glanced to all of the villagers, then grimaced, "and I want you to kill her."

I looked at my father with pure hatred in that moment and felt a strong tug on my gut. I had known that he hated me, but he wanted to _kill_ me. He wanted me, his daughter dead.

Suddenly, I had no control of myself. I let my evil side take over completely and released the power I had tried to conceal for two years. I walked out of my hiding place and looked over at my father. The look of pride in his eyes turned to dreaded fear as he looked into mine.

I walked up to my father and touched his check. He flinched back expecting more, but I just stared at him, searching. Searching for the love he once had for me. I kept looking until I couldn't take it anymore and dropped my hand. I turned away from him in pain, but just then I was kicked in the back by my father, falling to the ground.

I then sank more into the demon that was sealed with in me and my eyes slowly spread into the color violet. I looked back at him and felt my anger rise and suddenly water engulfed him. It came shooting out of the ground and trapped him within a tube of water. He was drowning and I knew that I had caused it.

The life in his eyes was just about to disappear when I felt someone knock me over onto the ground once again. My concentration broke and so did the tube holding my dad. I looked up at the person who tackled me, but only saw the small ninja who voted for them to leave me alone. I was about to ask why, when he said, "Korinala, don't do this."

I knew that voice. The soft edginess of his voice was the one thing that could've helped me through anything.

"Sa….Salo?" I whispered softly. He pulled me to him and hugged me closely.

"Korinala, you shouldn't do this. Korin," he paused. Only he called me that. "I can't let you do this." He let go of me and looked me in my new eyes and said. "Please, I love you Korin. And I can't let you do this. Please, I love you."

It was then that my father stood up in weakened anger and coughed up, "Kill her."

The ninja came at me from all sides, but Salo didn't care he fought them off. I didn't understand how an eight year old boy could fight off these ninja who had years of experience on him, but he was doing it, and soon enough there was a gap in there formation and we both ran for it. And we were already half way through the village before we smelt it. Fire.

Most of Salo's jutsu obviously depended on the water in the air, but the others used the water in the ground, so with the fire in the air, Salo couldn't use his jutsu. The other Shinobi were afraid of him. His jutsu were much stronger than anything they had or probably could use, but all of them together? I wasn't so sure about that.

We kept running, but I could tell that Salo was worried. We took a shortcut through an alley, but realized we were blocked a little too late. One of the villagers was there with a torch pointed at us. I thought he was going to throw it at us, but then he threw it at the ground at our feet. We soon saw that it was a trap, there was a circle of powder around us and when the fire touched it, the fire went and spread along the powder and encircled us.

One ninja arrived and smiled at us. He had his mask off, but I didn't recognize him. He looked like he was in his early 20's and he could've been good looking if it weren't for the large burn mark across his face.

"Charaku." Salo said. Salo pulled out a long dagger out of his belt loop and handed it to me. "I want you to stab him with this." He said without taking his eyes off of him. "I'll try to leave you as many openings as I can." He turned to look at me. "Don't die, Korin." He looked as if he wanted to say more, but he just turned towards Charaku again.

I looked at the dagger and couldn't help but admire the craftsmanship of it. The blade was black, but incrusted on the left edge was gold designs. It had a snake tongue look with its strange shape and forked points and a strong white handle.

Salo and Charaku were circling each other, looking for an opening to attack. Salo made the first mistake and Charaku took advantage of it and attacked. He was incredibly fast, but somehow Salo dodged him and got him with a kunai knife. Charaku spun around and kicked Salo in the gut and sent him flying. I looked for an opening, but I couldn't find one. Charaku was too fast and too aware of his surroundings to be taken off guard.

Salo and Charaku were at this for a longtime. They seemed to be on equal grounds when it came to strength, but neither of them had used jutsu. There was still fire around us, so Salo wasn't able to use his, but I didn't know what Charaku's jutsu were based on and that worried me.

Salo was starting to beat Charaku and something changed. Charaku looked even weirder. He was getting angrier and when he got away from Salo his skin began to change. Markings began to crawl over his skin slowly then stopped about half way around him and seemed to settle there. Salo had fear in his eyes, but Charaku had obviously gotten stronger. He was completely different and I finally found my opening.

Charaku went to attack Salo and I ran towards him from the side, but I was too late. Charaku put his hand up and yelled, "Hell Whole!" and right where Salo was, a huge hole opened up down to a deep dark endless chasm. Anger flashed through me and I felt the power rise in my again.

I attacked Charaku while he was busy with the hole he had created and stabbed him with the blade. He bellowed and tried grabbing the blade, but he couldn't seem to get near it. The blade began to shimmer with a red light and then glowed making it look like it had spent an hour in a fire hearth. His skin turned back to normal and he sunk to the ground in exhaustion and pain as the blade also returned to normal.

I turned towards the hole that was in the ground and almost cried in relief. There on the edge, was Salo clinging on for his life. I went to him and helped him up. His clothes were burnt, but he looked fine. He wasn't even hot; his skin was actually cold, as if he just came from a snow storm.

He took the knife from my hand and asked simply, "Do you trust me?"

I nodded my head in answer to him.

He took my hand and put the sharp edge of the blade on my skin. My pressed down and my blood started to come out. The blade began to glow again and I felt pain. I hadn't felt physical pain since I was a girl…before the 7 tail. It was excruciating.

He pulled the blade away from my skin and right where the wound was made, a red symbol had appeared. pic1

I heard a scuffling behind me and realized that Charaku was still alive. He stood up shakily and looked at me as if I was a monster, then screamed, "What have you done?"

When I didn't answer, he charged, his hands ready to choke the life out of me. I then heard Salo's voice say quietly, "Ice Shards."

Charaku looked at Salo with an empty look in his eyes, just as holes in his shirt appeared and blood began trickle out of his now visible skin. I looked at Salo and stumbled away a few steps.

Salo's body was covered in designs like Charaku's was, except these designs were ice blue, the same color as his shocking eyes. He looked at me with sadness in them and fell to the ground. I caught him just before he hit, but I could feel that it didn't make any difference to his condition.

He gave me the dagger once again and said raspily, "Korin, st-stab me…with it. P-please."

I looked at him in horror and shook my head in protest, but he stopped me.

"Why?" I asked

"Be-because, this power-I have can he-lp you. I want you to be sa-fe. Korin, the villagers…they-they don't want you-alive, so-so you must r-run. We are different than th-the others-and so was Cha-Charak-ku and that's w-why only you-u can have this burden. You will become stro-nger and stronger and that-is what you need."

I shook my head again, sadly.

"Korin, you have to-do this. Remem-ber to p-put the knife into your s-skin, b-ut in a different place than the o-other one." He said quickly, almost rushed, "And-and also remember…that-that I love you, an-and that I will always come fo-for you."

He grimaced in pain and grabbed my hand with the knife. He pulled it towards his heart and said, "I will come back." and pulled down.

He had died my arms that night….the only one I loved.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**The Legend**

I stood up and sheathed the knife into my shoe, then ran. I got out of the village fairly easy, but word about Salo's death was already going around.

When I finally found a good place to hide, I was far from the city. I set up camp and took out the dagger. It was cold, as cold as ice. I didn't understand any of this, but my mind kept going to an old legend the village elders liked to tell:

_Long ago, when the village was first created, 2 brothers brought a sword to the planet. A sword of Light and Dark. It was not made for battle or for show, but for capture. It would capture the black magic in one and put it into another. They went all over the land, looking for this black magic and took it for themselves, but the day came when they mistakenly, lent it to another. This woman they gave it to, didn't believe that a weapon of such power should even exist and believed that it was her job to get rid of it forever. And so she searched for a means to destroy it, but every time she tried, she couldn't succeed. The brothers learned of her plan and decided to take the sword back, but it only rejected them any time they tried to get close to it. They tried everything they could to get it back, but the black magic within their hearts soon began to eat away at their souls and devour them slowly from the inside out. The woman found their bodies lying on her floor distorted and grotesque and decided if she couldn't destroy the blade, then she would instead hide it away forever, to never be found._

I always thought of it as a little myth, but now, I didn't know what to think. If it was the "sword" from the myth, then why would Salo want me to use if? And better yet, how did he find it?

I took the dagger into my hand and put it to my wrist.

"I love you too." I said quietly. I dug the blade into my skin and felt the pain go through my body. The blade began to glow the same ice blue as his eyes and left a mark on my skin that was the same color. pic 2 I looked down at the mark and realized that I had seen this same mark on Salo's shoulder, only 2 weeks ago.

I put the knife down and looked into the fire and went to sleep, dreaming about the snow.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A New Home**

I walked into the Village Hidden in the Sand. If had been 2 years since the night I had put the knife to my skin and acquired Salo's power, but I still hadn't tried to use it, of Charaku's for that matter.

I never had to use them. Every village I had gone to in the last 2 years since I'd left never confronted me. They were afraid.

My hair was still the same dull grey, but I had cut it. My hair was really short in the back, but got longer and longer until it reached the front. I had fringe bangs to hide my eyes, but it didn't always work. My eyes were just as purple as ever, but my face had changed. It had become much more angled and sharper than before.

Whenever somebody found out that I had a demon within me, I ran. There was no point in staying in a village where I was unwanted.

I was expecting the same thing to happen in this village until I met Gaara.

I walked into the village and bumped into a group of kids playing with a ball. A few of the kids looked at me weirdly, others just ignored me, but the older ones started whistling or cat calling.

I walked away from them after making a few conversations and found myself in an alley. There was nothing interesting about it except for the fact that the sand was moving towards one spot. I walked to it and saw a boy.

He had red hair, light green eyes with black around them, and the symbol for "Love" on his forehead. His eyes were closed off, but were filled with loneliness.

When I walked up to him, he looked at me with hatred. He looked at his feet and I notices where the sand was going, into a gourd.

He whispered in a rough voice, "What do you want?"

I looked at him and ignored his question, "You have a demon inside you."

He was silent and stared hard into my eyes. "So do you." He looked away and sighed slightly, "I recognize the sadness in your eyes. You're like me….lonely."

I nodded and asked, "Does everyone else here know?"

"Yes" he replied simply.

"Then why are you still here?"

"What's the point in leaving?"

I was silent for a moment and said, "To find a place that accepts you. A place that you accept. A home."

He shook his head and looked at me. I walked over to him and sat next to him.

I raised my hand and introduced myself. "My name is Korina-. Just Korin."

He took my hand and shook. "Gaara."

After that we were friends. We would always be with each other and would always protect each other. And because of him, no one ever found out who I truly was. People tended to stay away from him and me, which made things easy to keep it a secret. I liked it and I was actually sort of happy. He was my first actual home. He accepted me, I accepted him, and I wasn't running for my life.

I lived there with him for a long time and I learned a lot. Gaara learned my story and I learned his. Gaara also agreed with Salo, he wanted me to get stronger, so he decided to help me learn how to control my powers, and soon enough, I got to the point where I was actually stronger than him.

The 7 tail's mind and mine had become one. She was my friend, even though she was evil. She likes me and because of this connection, I grew stronger than I should have. That was the biggest difference between Gaara's Jinchuuriki Connection and mine.

She even tried protecting me. With her and Gaara's help, I learned how to fight, to defend, to set traps, and my special abilities and strengths.

They couldn't tell me much about the curse marks, except that there were 4 classes: Spirit, Heaven, Earth, and Hell Curses, and in each of these classes, there were the elements. Charaku had the Fire Hell Curse and Salo had the Snow Heaven Curse, but they now both belonged to me.

I trained for months, and when Gaara couldn't teach my anymore, we relaxed. We just lived. I always spent the night looking at the stars from some roof and Gaara would join me. We were close and were best friends.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**A Small Peek**

I had been living in the Sand Village for a year and 3 months now, and nobody had found out about me being a Jinchuuriki. My bangs had gotten long enough to hide my eyes and my curse marks were always hidden by bandages I had wrapped around my hand and wrist, so I was safe.

Gaara was usually in training with his siblings now days, but we still hung out. I typically watched their training sessions from the side, but sometimes they asked me to act as their enemy. I never used my hidden powers, because they didn't know about the demon or curse marks, but I still beat them most of the time. (Of course Gaara never used his powers either.)

One day, I decided I was going to get some ramen when a few guys I knew came up to me.

"Hey, Korin!" they said.

"Hi!" I said enthusiastically.

One of the guys named Sharon, who was actually one of the people who I was better acquainted walked forward and smiled. "Hey, so my little brother has wanted to meet you for a little bit, and I brought him with me to see if you'd be here today." A little boy peeked out from behind Sharon's legs shyly, and Sharon motioned him forward.

He stayed behind Sharon and said, "She looks weird."

"Maybe to you, but to us she ain't." Sharon looked at me confidently with a cocky smirk on his face, obviously thinking he was being smooth.

I crouched down to his brother's level and smiled. He shyly crept up to me and stopped. He looked almost exactly like his brother; slightly elongated face, dark brown eyes, flat short brown hair, oval shaped eyes, and even the same clothing. The only true difference was their height, because his little bro was small. And not just small, he was extremely small. Almost too small.

Usually, I tried to stay away from small kids, because they could see under my bangs, but with him I did something against my better judgment: I ignored his height and I befriended him.

I took his hand and he smiled and squeezed my hand. I swung him up onto my shoulders and stoop up. He clasped my hair in fear, but I grabbed his hands and pulled them out to the sides.

He giggled and screamed, "Birdie!" and we were off. We all went to get some ramen while he sat next to me and ordered what I had ordered. We sat and talked the time away until Gaara, Temari, and Kankaro came in. the others looked at Gaara in fear while I stood up to meet with him.

Sharon's little brother tugged on my shirt before I could say anything and I turned to face him, but forgot how small he was and didn't tilt my head. He looked up into my face and saw beneath my bangs. I turned around quickly, but not before I saw the terror on his face.

I ran out with Gaara and his siblings chasing me, but I only stopped when I began to feel out of breath. I stopped on a roof of a house I didn't recognize and I then felt a hand turn me around. Gaara looked at me in concern and I hugged him tightly.

"It's over."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**New Power**

I left after that. I ran away and found myself facing many new challenges. I lost my best friend…again, but my demon was with me and she kept me going. I walked through many villages and ran through the rest until I was in a village far from the desert.

It was a small village, nothing special about it, but that wasn't the thing that kept me there.

I was walking through the village relaxing when I was a boy looking at me from across the road. He had black hair down to his shoulders that began to go brown near the tips, he looked about my age, but also a little more mature, but the thing that caught my eye, was a flash of ice blue.

I walked towards him, but he walked away. I followed him and kept following him until he stopped in an alley. He turned towards me, smiled, but then everything went black.

When I woke up, I was in an unfamiliar building. I was lying on a small mattress on the ground and for some odd reason, I was really sore. I noticed that the room I was in had two tables: one with empty test tubes and the second with syringes.

The door opened and a small, scrawny man came in. he had white hair from his age, very unshaven, and kinda twiggy.

When he saw that I was awake, he seemed to be twitching even more. He smiled and walked over to me. I tried to stand up, but I couldn't. He saw this and stopped.

"I wouldn't move if I were you." he said with a smile.

He sat next to me and started examining my body. He seemed interested in every little move I could make, as if he couldn't believe his eyes.

When he was done, he stood up and smiled at me.

"You are an interesting specimen. I'm very lucky to have found you. You are strong in body and mind, you are obviously tolerant of pain, maybe even oblivious to it, and yet you have very famine characteristics, like your sleek slim body, and graceful beauty when you move. And on top of all this, you are already the host of 2 curses _and_ a demon."

I looked at him in horror. _How did he find out? Why does he care? Why am I here? Who was the boy?_

"What do you want?" I asked sternly

"What do I want?" he smiled as if to a personal joke. "Oh, sweetie, you've already given me what I want." he said, and with that he looked at me stomach, giddily.

I strained to sit up and when I got half way, I looked down and almost fainted. My entire body was covered in marks, curse marks. I looked up at the syringe table and noticed that they were all used, and probably with what the test tubes had all contained.

"What-what have you done to me?" I stuttered.

"I have made you better. I have made you stronger. I have made you into a weapon of mass destruction." he said proudly, and dangerously.

I thought about that for a moment and remember what Salo had said, _You will become stronger and stronger, and that's what you need._ I looked at this thing of a man and smirked ironically.

"What's your name?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Master**

After that, things were much different. He never told me his real name, but he told me to just call him Meer. He was very proud of me and I learned that the reason that he choose me was because I was so different.

He loved that I had a demon, but he also hated it, and the curse marks I had before, seemed to make him jealous. He had attained a lot of curses, but he had been unable to get a few of them, including mine. He kept talking about other curse marks that he had been reprieved of and the person he seemed to think created them was a man named Orochimaru.

Meer had given my most of the curse's to see if I would survive so much power, pain, and strength, and when he realized I could, he decided to give me his last remaining ones. I asked him how he got all of these curses and how he put them into syringes, but he only answered by saying, "Lots of science, sweat, and blood." And whenever I tried to ask him why he gave me _all _of his curses, he would just shrug it off, and act as if I hadn't said anything.

He trained me day and night, 24/7 with few breaks. He was bringing me and my demon to our limits, but when I felt no more strength in my body, I thought of my families: Salo and Gaara, and noticed I had to keep going.

It was difficult, but worth it. I learned how to use the curse marks and how to control them. The Spirit Curses were the hardest for me to use, Hell was the second hardest, Heaven was relatively easy, but Earth was by far the simplest. None of them were actually easy to use, but I got used to the strain it put on my body after time.

When I transformed from the Curse Marks, my body, appearance, personality, power, and mind would change.

Spirit Curses gave me a long, lean, elv/nymph like body, with much more power. My skin would basically become tinged with the color of my mark, and very often I would actually be mixed with an element, so that I wasn't completely human still.

Hell Curses made me basically look like a demon, which matched the fact that my strength would also become very monstrous. My skin would go black and my eyes would change into the color of the mark. On top of that, with most of the Hell Curses I would get some form of horns, and quite often a pair of wings.

Heaven Curses made me shimmer. It was really weird and with it I had much more speed. The markings that would spread over my skin would actually begin to constantly move and therefore gave me the look that I was shimmering. With that, my eyes would turn black completely and I would look like some creepy creature that came crawling out of some nuclear explosion.

Earth Curses would be the most confusing. When I would transform into any of them, I would actually transform into some mixture of multiple animals with part human as well. It was a pretty basic form that would just basically multiply my power by a lot and therefore pretty useful if I needed to transform ever.

With almost every curse known in my body, I had become a weapon, THE weapon that Meer was talking about. I was a creation of pure power.

Even though he was helping me and my power, I never felt anything for him like I did with Salo and Gaara. I actually started resenting him for what he was doing. He wasn't doing this to help me like the others, it was for his experiments. I was his own personal, super-powered rat, and it was really starting to bug me.

I had been training with him for 3 months when I noticed a sudden change in everything. Meer would come to my training sessions looking sick and even more fragile, as if he hadn't been eating enough. He would give me harder tasks, and he would do more tests than ever before. I tried to pretend I hadn't noticed this, but it was really hard.

One day, when I was in the middle of my Lightning Spirit Curse pic 3, Meer had a sudden look of pain on his face and he collapsed to the ground. I tried to go to him, but I knew that my touch would kill him if I didn't go back to normal. By the time I had finished that, he was looking at me with his hand clasping his heart.

I ran over to him and knelt beside his head. He looked at me and smiled. He turned him head to stare at the ceiling and said nonchalantly, "Don't worry. This has been coming for a long time."

I stared at him in confusion, and he went on, "I guess it's time to talk. Korinala, (he likes calling me by my real name, it made it more professional.) I have been dying slowly for over 3 years. I made a deal to a shinobi years ago that I would spare his life if he would spare mine, and use his special "technique" to slow my death. His name was Kikyo Pass, and he was an incredible medical ninja. He agreed to my deal, for I wanted to finish my work and create the most powerful weapon ever seen, and he believed that to be a good cause for life. For years though, I had searched for people that had powers called Curse Marks, and I would steal them using my own special technique.

"I killed many, but it was worth it. I had gotten as many as I felt was needed, I searched for powerful people nest. People who could take this immense amount of power and be sane or at least stay alive, but I couldn't find anyone. They all died.

"I started to lose hope until a boy came to me, a boy with a look of maturity wisdom gained by pain and regret. He told me that the next day there would be a young girl of 11 that would be the weapon I longed for. He left after that and I hadn't seen him sense, but he was right. The next day, you came along.

"I knew you were my last chance, so I used all of my curses on you, and you lived. I have taught you a lot, but not everything, and I can't let my hard work go for naught. Go into my office and grab a green notebook upon my desk. It has all the lessons I have and haven't taught you within its pages." He said this last part quietly and swiftly as if he were going to die with the m=next few seconds, but I did as he said and when I came back he looked at me almost wistfully.

He was obviously in pain and I felt a bit of pity for the old man, but with his training cam a shell around my heart. I walked up to him and stared down at his face. He looked up and only smiled.

"I'm proud…of you, but this is your last lesson. It is you last lesson I will give you." He looked at me with searching eyes trying to read my thoughts, but to no prevail.

I went to my belt and felt the only weapon I had with me, the dagger. I grabbed it and pulled it out of its sheath.

I looked at it then back to Meer and brought the blade across his neck.

"Thank you…Master."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**The Haraki**

After I killed Meer, I went to his weapons room. I knew that the dagger wouldn't always be able help me, so I decided to take his best weapons including two long, skinny, black bladed swords, a sai knife, many kunai, and his most prized possession, a 2-handed sword. It was worth a lot with its intricate modeling and large size, and for a _normal_ person it would be hard to carry, but it was easy for me.

I ran from the village and kept going on. It's been two months since then and I'm still walking…sometimes.

See, I found a new place to live and be accepted.

I was walking in the desert again when I saw a large building. It was made of sandstone, but looked like a fricken castle. It was completely deserted; well it looked like it was.

I went inside and was knocked out. When I awoke I was in a large room in front of four thrones. I was tied up and gagged, so I just looked up at the rest of the room. There were hundreds of people (most of them women). Some wore armor others wore rags, but standing in the front were 7 teens wearing something different.

Each one wore a strapless, tight shirt that didn't pass their mid-drifts. It looked as if it were made of really strong, stiff fabric. They wore shorts that cut off right above the knees and typical shinobi shoes as well. Each of them had their own specific weapons and colors. They also each had a scarf to keep the sand out of their mouths, but the scarves seemed to be moving of their own accord.

Behind me, I heard doors open. I looked over my shoulder to catch a glimpse of who was walking in and caught my breath. Four tall, beautiful women walked in. each looked like royalty in their expensive robes and jewelry. They looked to be in their 30's, but that didn't seem to matter, they still had the faces or 20 year olds.

They sat on the four thrones in front of me and stared at me with hard eyes. All of their faces looked the same, but there were differences. One had black hair and blue eyes, the second had dark red hair with hazel eyes, the third had blonde hair and coppery eyes, and the last one had brown hair with brown eyes. All of their hair went down to their backs and curled loosely near the end. They looked identical to each other, so I guessed they were related.

"Let her speak." the blonde said.

All of the cloth was taken from my mouth and thrown at my knees.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Korin."

"No, who are you? Or better yet, _what_ are you?" she asked once again, this time with a feeling of a double meaning, threading through her voice.

I stayed frozen, paralyzed. I didn't know what to do, so I did the only thing I could. I went with my gut.

"I…I am a weapon….the weapon." I replied stoically.

Everyone looked at me curiously, but I only stared at the four women and they looked back. The brunette smiled and stood up. She walked over to me smoothly and stopped in front of me. One of the guards that were behind me, cut my ropes with her signal. I stood up and looked her in her cold brown eyes. She took my hand and faced me to the rest of the people and said, "Welcome to our family, Korin."

After that I was accepted. This place was called the Haraki and it was a society of assassins. There weren't many assassins here, but they were all ranked. There were the Lowlys, Guards, Soldiers, Officers, Lieutenants, Generals, and then the Untouchables.

The Lowlys are pretty much only used for scouts and even then some of them can't be used. They typically just wear some random clothing, nothing special.

The Guards keep watch and protection over the building when needed. They wear lots of armor to keep their selves safe.

The Soldiers were the normal assassins. They go the jobs that weren't very special and if they did get something big they were under a Lieutenant or an Officer. They wore black outfits with their old village's symbols on their sleeves and their squad number on the other.

The Officers were in charge of the Soldiers. There was one of them to each group of assasins. They too wore black, but most actually only wore their old villages symbol.

The Lieutenants were 3rd in commend. Most soldiers went to them if they needed help and they seemed to get the most jobs because of that. They usually wore a black outfit, but theirs usually were abit more disturbed and looked alittle bit more trashed because of the amount of missions they are typically put on. They also wore a bit of protection on their shins and shoulders. To be a Lieutenant though, you had to be really good at, at least one jutsu. Either Genjutsu, Ninjutsu, or Taijutsu.

The Generals were 2nd in command. They were as good and some were even better than the ANBU. They each had two Lieutenants that would follow every order they were given. To become a General you had to prove yourself by killing many and being superb at your techniques. You had to be proficient at Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and Genjutsu. They usually wore a black strapless outfit, and they mostly had some random piece of armor anywhere they choose. Usually in the places that they leave themselves most vunerable.

The last group was the Untouchables or also known as the U7. They were the top dogs. They were THE group to be. Only one person from each village is chosen unless there isn't anyone good enough. They only take the big cases or if it has to do with the Akatsuki. The U7 were all in the Bingo Book, but were much less known. (They were very careful at leaving markers of their existence.) In a sense, they were the girl version of the Akatsuki. They were the seven girls I had seen my first day. To be one of them you had to be past a General on your skills and have so much power that you can barely be touched or hurt in battle.

To become part of the Haraki there were 2 major rules: 1 you had to be female, and 2 you had to be able to kill anybody. That was the job.

They put me through a lot of tests to see how powerful I was and how well I knew the jutsu and after that they ranked me. I never showed them that I was a host to many curse marks, or my demon. I had learned how to "get rid of" my marks, and could hide my eyes with my hair. They were impressed with my abilities and decided to send me on my 1st mission as an officer.

I was in the Elders office with 2 of my Soldiers, when the red head came in. Her name was Sila and out of the four she was the most serious. She gave the missions and disciplinary punishments.

We stood up and met with her and we only sat down once she too had sat.

"This is your 1st mission, Korin, but that doesn't matter to us. You're an Officer and you are getting an Officer's mission." She grabbed a folder out of her desk and opened it. Inside was a picture of a man with short, cropped, brown hair and brown eyes.

"This is Blake Chine. He is a scientist in the Village of the Waterfalls. Your assignment is to kill him…with no questions asked. Can you do that?" I nodded my head in agreement, "Well then," she stood up and so did we. "It is time for you to be on your way."

We walked out the door and went out of our city.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**The Mission**

He was sitting right on the edge of the river getting samples when we arrived. We hid in the trees behind him looking for an opening while he did so, but couldn't find one. He had protection. There were four other shinobi protecting him from there hiding places, but I could sense their chakra levels, so it didn't matter how well they could hide, I would find them.

That wasn't the problem though. We knew where they were, we knew where the traps were, and I could see how much power they possessed, but that was it. One of them had an enormous chakra amount that he shouldn't have had. It was incredibly strong, almost equal with mine when I'm not using my curse marks and that led me to why. He had a demon.

I would be able to take him on, but I didn't know about my soldiers. I didn't want them to die, but I had to get the job done.

We took spots around the trees and leapt, throwing our kunai net at the doctor, so he couldn't run. Before we even touched the ground, I sensed the four shinobi move and quickly shouted "The trees!" The soldiers understood and we all leapt behind us into the bottom branches of the trees.

The four shinobi had landed right where we were only a few seconds later, looking a bit startled. They all looked about my age (12) except for one. The girl had pink hair and greenish eyes and her chakra level want impressive at all. There was also a kid with black hair and black eyes that she seemed to be….trying to stand behind? Well, he had a good amount of chakra. The boy beside him had blonde hair and blue eyes. I looked at him and realized he had the demon inside of him. He might've had it, but he probably didn't know how to use it. I looked over at the last man and realized I had seen him before. At least, I have seen his pictures before. The Copy Cat Ninja. Even though I might have had more chakra than him, doesn't mean I would be able to beat him. He had experience, much more than I did. He had white hair and a mask covering his left eye. He only looked to be in his mid-20s, but I was still worried.

"They're Leaf Shinobi." my 1st soldier whispered. "They were probably hired to protect this Doctor. It looks like the small ones are only Genin, but the other one is a Jonin, the Copy Cat Ninja."

I nodded. I decided not to tell them about the demon boy. I didn't think he would do much damage to us, but I was more worried about The Copier.

"You guys take the kids when I give you the signal." I said. I jumped down to the ground as they stayed in the tree and began walking forward towards the other ninja. When I stopped, I looked at the ninja beneath my bands and waited for them to make the 1st move.

The girl looked fearfully at me as if anticipating her death, the blonde haired boy looked at me with a longing to start fighting, the Copier looked at me with interest, but it was the black haired boy that drew my attention. He looked at me with a fire in his eyes, with anger and hunger in his glare. I pulled my eyes to the copier and stared at him.

"What do you want?" he asked after a few quiet seconds.

I took a minute to answer, but said, "We're here for the Doctor."

He looked me up and down and said, "You don't look like you're from one of the other Villages, but you have the reflexes of a ninja. Who are you guys?"

I looked at the Doctor and said nothing to the Copy Cat, but instead I scratched my head. My soldiers jumped into the sunlight and disappeared. I went to the side and ran. I was much faster than the normal ninja, so I had a huge advantage, but the black-haired boy was following me pretty well. I stopped, turned, and hit him full in the face with a sharp punch, before he even had time to stop. He flew back into a tree and was knocked out. I heard the girl scream "SASUKE!", but she was quickly over powered by my 2nd soldier.

I ran after the Copy Cat Ninja and attacked him with a water ball. He dodges it easily, and he came after me quickly. I fought him with mostly Taijutsu, trying to ignore any possibility of him learning any of my actual Ninjutsu, but he was a difficult opponent. No matter what I tried though, I couldn't get to him with only my basics. But I had to finish the mission.

I quickly threw my leg up to get an axe kick to the head; he blocked it easily, so I then shoved a kunai into his jacket pocket, taking advantage of our close proximity. I quickly jumped away and smiled simply to him. He looked at me confused, then down at his jacket, but it was too late. His pocket exploded, from the paper bomb, and sent him flying back.

I walked over to him slowly as he tried to get up. When I got to him, I grabbed him by the neck and hoisted him up into the air, high above my head. I began to drain the chakra from his body as he struggled against my steal armed grip.

I heard the blonde haired boy yell, "Kakashi-Sensi!" and I turned my head towards him. I lifted my hand and before he reached me, a burst of chakra went straight into him from my own body. He fell to the ground and I again began paying attention to the man who was now hanging limply in my hand, with his own life slipping away into me.

He passed out and I dropped him to the ground and again turned to the Jinchuuriki who was now standing up again. I looked over towards my 1st soldier and gave her the signal to take out the Doctor while I took care of the blonde.

I looked back towards him and tilted my head. He wasn't going to be too hard to beat probably, but I didn't want to risk his demon coming out, so I had to get this done fast. He started running towards me and I reciprocated by running to him. I ducked down as he tried to punch me and I instead got a punch on him in the gut, then in his daze gave him an uppercut to the jaw. He went to the ground, but quickly got up, looking at me angrily and used a hand sign. Before I knew it there were 3 of him. They all lunged, but I jumped. I kicked one in the head and he burst in a puff of smoke and I then realized he was using Shadow Clones.

I landed a few feet away, but immediately went on the offensive. I ran towards the one on the left, but then quickly jumped to the side in order to catch the other one off guard and get him with a jumping crescent kick to the head, but he puffed into smoke as well.

The one behind me then punched, aiming for the back of my head, but I instead flipped upside down, quickly placing my hands to the ground, and used my legs momentum to hook on to his clothing and throw him forward, headfirst into the ground.

He looked at me dazed, but then got angry again and began to try and pry himself from his crevice that he himself made in the ground.

I got up, and fished a tag from my bag and then placed it upon his forehead before he got up. His eyes rolled back and his body went limp as he passed out, paralyzed do to anything more.

I looked at the others and saw the dead Doctor at my 1st soldier's feet, with his blood on her hands.

"Good job. Let's go." I called out and we ran into the trees.

As we ran, my 2nd soldier came up to me.

"Officer, why didn't you kill the other Shinobi?" she asked.

I ran in silence for a few seconds then replied, "They were interesting, but not worth killing. Yes, one or two of them could become a threat, but where a possible threat is, a possible ally is as well. A possible weapon."

And with that we were on our way home.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**A New U7**

When we got back to the Haraki, we gave the body to the morgue and went to the Elders' office. Things were like that for a few months. I would get missions, finish them with few casualties then go back. But things started to change. I was rising through the ranks, fast. I went to lieutenant in two months and a general after a month. Things were going smoothly in the Haraki, but it didn't last.

A mission was given to the Untouchables that had to do with the Akatsuki and Orochimaru. It didn't go well. They were ambushed and one of the Untouchables was, well touched. She was injured badly and they had to retreat.

She was stabbed near the heart, but it only punctured her lungs instead. Her legs were broken and so were a few ribs. Her name was Inglet and she was the Untouchable Water Ninja, but with these injuries she had to have a replacement for a little while.

The Elders decided to hold a tournament, but with only the Haraki Water Ninja. It didn't matter to them if you didn't want to do it, you had to and that included me.

Out of the 90 something girls here there was only 16 Water Shinobi. We went by rank: first the soldiers, then the officers and so on and so forth. The winner of the soldiers would go against the winner of the officers and the winner of that match would go against the winner of the previous match.

There were only three Generals that were Water Ninja out of the nine and that included me, so my first match was against a girl named Lurra. Her specialty was using water bombs, but I easily avoided those. She wasn't a real match for me and I beat her with a few hits.

I then versed the other Water General. She had been a General for 2 years and she was only 14. She was skilled in almost every water jutsu known, except ice based. Every time she attacked I froze the water she used. She attacked me head on, after she noticed I wasn't being hurt by her water. She was pretty fast and she had powerful hits, but she still couldn't touch me. I dodged every one of the attacks with ease and soon enough she made a mistake and I had an opening to hit her. I gave her an uppercut and then brought a round house straight on to her face. Our match was a good solid 5 minutes, but I was still untouched.

For the other battles, Dayla (the soldier winner) and Rai (the officer winner) battled. Dayla was a Ninjutsu user, but nothing special except her chakra levels were a bit higher than the average ninja. Rai on the other hand used Genjutsu most of the time. Rai won when Dayla started seeing 100 of Rai and Dayla forfeited. The second battle was between Rai and Zapata (the Lieutenant). Zapata's weakness was always Genjutsu. She was great at the other two, but Rai didn't give her a chance to use them, so Rai won again. I soon learned that, that was all Rai was good at, but she wasn't just good at it, she was incredible. Nobody had ever won against her when she gets the first move. I didn't plan on letting that happen.

We both went out onto the field and took our places. Her hands were getting ready to do her hand signs, but I had the upper hand, I didn't need hand signs.

The bell rung and we started. She started using her hand sings when I decided to simply lift my hand. Immediatly, she was engulfed in a tube of water. At first she was startled, but then she started doing more hand signs. I dropped my hand, dropping the water and instead, threw a ball of water into her hands and froze her hands together. She tried to break the ice, but it wouldn't work. She looked up at me with anger in her eyes, but as she did so I made water come out of the ground below her and froze her feel as well.

"What? Wha-what is going on? You aren't using hand signs!" she nearly screamed. "This is unfair! You shouldn't be allowed to do that!"

I looked at her with unwavering eyes as she went on.

"I want to be able to do that! Why wasn't I taught that! This is so unfair! I could've beaten you if you didn't know this-this _trick_!" she paused, waiting for my response. She stood there fixated on me with angry eyes impatiently, and was about to keep complaining when i interuppted her.

"You're annoying." I sighed. And that stopped her.

"Wha-what? She stuttered.

"You think you can just learn _this_. You have to _earn_ it. And once that happens, you will have to live with pain and suffering for your whole life. This ability is a sign of my enslavement. I had to learn to control it and master it just to feel comfortable being around people again. You think that you're a good assassin all because you can kill a few people? You have been here for a month and you already think you are ready to be in the U7? You're good with one thing and you think you're _Untouchable_?"

"Excuse me, but…"

"No."

"Wha-"

"No."

"But-"

"Just be quiet." I said irratated. A thought popped into my head and i smirked. "You know what, I'm gonna give you a second chance to beat me. Just to prove to you that you aren't."

I released her hands and feet and jumped in the air. I landed on a tree that wasn't too far from her, but far enough, so that it would take a bit for her to be able to hit me with her slow attacks.

She smirked and started on her hand signs again while I sat and waited confidently for her fruitless attack to come. When she was done she looked up at me expectantly, but she couldn't see me. I jumped from the tree and walked up to her smiling. I gave her a quick jab to the gut and she awoke from her daze. She fell to the ground, confused and looked back at me.

"I forgot to tell you two things: 1) I can use Genjutsu as well and 2)" I leaned towards her and whispered quietly into her ear. "I'm not affected by them." I pulled out my Sai knife again and slammed the end of the handle on her head and knocked her out.

There was dead silence all around me and suddenly a roar burst from the audience. They all cheered for me as I walked to the Elders and they only stopped when the brunette gave them the signal. Her name was Taraphia. She always gave out the rewards and was always the happiest. She stood up and gave me the Water Scarf of the U7.

"You are our replacement for now. This isn't an easy job and there is a chance you will die, but from what we've seen today, it looks unlikely." she smiled and faced the crowd. "Korin is our new Untouchable Shinobi of the Water!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Back to the Past**

It has been a year and two months since I became an Untouchable replacement, but now I'm permanent.

The old U7 Water Ninja and I had to go into a battle and I beat her, so I became an actual member.

The U7 includes one Water Ninja, Leaf, Rock, Sand, lightning, Grass, and surprisingly a Sound.

The Ninja from the Hidden Village in the Leaves name was Haruma. She was a year younger than me (13), but more experienced in the U7. She had long yellow looking hair that she kept in a high hair tie and deep brown eyes. She was a bit ditzy and really loud, but she was a good person (even though we were all assassins).

The Ninja from the Hidden Village in the Rocks name is Kataya. She is my age and also had more experience. She had wavy long brown hair that she wore in a hair tie as well. She wore a black head band right under it to keep her bangs out of her chocolate brown eyes. She was a tough girl who was very aggressive, but still sweet to her friends.

The Ninja from the Village Hidden in the Grass was named Ayora. She was 14, but was kinda new. She was best buds with Haruma and it was no surprise why. They looked alike (except her hair was platinum blonde) and they acted exactly like each other.

The Sound Ninja's name was Okata. She was 11, but she was very good for her age. She had short black hair and eyes to match. She never talked about her old village, but she barely even remembered it. Anyways, she didn't see Orochimaru until she joined this group. She was a sweet girl, with an incredible voice that could put a rhino to sleep.

The Lightning Ninja's name is Locanna. She is a year older than me as well. She had brown hair, but coppery eyes that sometimes look like molten gold. She also kept her long hair in a high ponytail. She is the sarcastic, loud, cocky, girl who always had something to say, but you don't want to get in her way.

The last one is the Sand Ninja, named Shatadia. She is two years older than I am and is _very_ experienced. She had really long maroon colored hair with grey eyes. She was the serious, do-whatever-the-hell-you-want-type that didn't seem to really care, but did.

Seeing as I now was the Ninja from the Village Hidden in the Mist, I had to wear the same outfit that they did, and that meant that a lot of my skin showed, so I went with my original plan and I now wrapped myself in bandages, almost everywhere. Now I understand that the outfit may see extremly impracticle, but that seemed to be the point. As far as I could tell, the outfit was basically a way to say "Hey, I'm better then you. You can't touch me, and the proof is here, the fact that you haven't laid a scartch on my skin." or something along those lines.

All of the girls in this group were extremely powerful and extremely dangerous, and now that included me. Now most of the girls here were really easy for me to read except for two. Locanna and Shatadia. They were the only ones that I couldn't read or even understand half the time, and I always got the feeling that they knew a lot more than they would ever let on and in truth, it worried me.

In the past year, Shatadia, Locanna, and I had become the "leaders" of the group mostly because we seemed to have the most power and we were more authoritive anyways. They came to us if they had issues and no one wanted to cross us. It had actually been pretty good.

But even though this was like a home to me, it wasn't _my_ home. I had to keep looking, and that let me wander of quite often. The Elders let me run off every now and then, but whenever I was needed they would send one of the others after me. I had now almost traveled everywhere, but I had to keep looking, and I wouldn't stop until I was positive it was pointless.

Today was on of those days, I walked out of the gates of the Haraki again and then started to run, just going where my legs would take me as I usually did. I didn't stop until I realized that I recognized the woods I was crossing. I didn't remember the place, but it looked like I'd seen it before like in a dream. I found a little trail and started walking along it. I wasn't worried people would attack me, but I felt uneasily about this place. Any sane person probably would have walked away, but no. I just couldn't and it wasn't only me.

_**Don't you remember?**_

I paused in my tracks. The Wolf Demon. She didn't usually talk to me now a days, she alsually just transmitted her feeling towards me, so this was actually I bit weird.

_Remember what?_ I answered

_**This place…**_Something about her voice was strange. Like she was reminiscing of the good old days. And that's when it hit me.

_This can't be…_

_**Oooh but it is.**_

_But it just can't…_

_**Why don't you go for a peek? Just to make sure.**_

I glared down at me feet as I started walking, jogging…running, then sprinting down the trail to the little village I has headed to. I finally stopped at the end of the trail, and looked upon the village that first abandoned me, my first home. I grabbed my black robe, threw it on, then walked up to the gate. I felt a rush through my body looking at the entrance to my old home. My heart was beating rapidly with anticipation as I walked through.

It looked almost the exact same as when I was a child. Even the houses that were burnt down had been repaired to look like before. Kids were running around happily, women were shopping, men were working, and the elderly were sitting around reminiscing about the past. I walked past the people getting strange glances from most, but I simply ignored thoseas i usually did when that happened (which was quite often). I kept walking around, taking in all I could of my old village. I went over to the church of the village without realizing it and went behind the church. I was now in a cemetery. It didn't take long for me to realieze why my feet had brought me here, and I immediatly took that thought and began to search for a specific name.

It was then that I went overn to to the section of the fallen soldiers and found it, Salo's grave.

Salo Nanaran

Here lies Salo,

A strong, brave ninja that fought for our land.

He died in battle against the Wicked One

And will always be remembered

As a hero.

I looked at this realizing that I was the Wicked One, immediatly, and felt a painful tug on my gut at the thought of that I was the one being blamed for his death, but I quickly pushed it away.

I grabbed the dagger he gave me and wrote one thing on the stone. I then sheathed it back and put my finger to the symbol and whispered, "Sheathed Ice." The symbol's inside slowly turned blue with ice. I pulled my finger away and it started to glow. I stood up and looked at the black gravestone. I pulled my hands together and felt my powers creating a gift for him. I opened my palms and there lay a rose. I looked at it for a few moments and placed it upon the edge of his grave marker. I then turned to leave when I heard someone running towards me. I took out my sickle in anticipation as the running came closer, and saw a pale boy with black hair pop out running towards me. He stopped right behind the church and stared at me.

"RUN!" he screamed to me.

Surprise and confusion came to my face, but I listened and jumped into the trees. Instead of waiting, I ran out of the village for the second time in my life and then stopped a few miles away. The village was just as peaceful as when I was walking through it, but when I was in the trees I saw the reason I was told to run. A man was walking towards the cemetery. A man who had blonde wavy hair, and who had four daffodils in his hand, which were my mother's favorite flowers. I didn't see his face, but I could guess who that man was and that was enough for me. I ran the rest of the way out, still in the cover of the trees, and didn't stop until I was a good distance from the village.

I turned to look behind me, getting the feeling that I was being watched, but no one was ther. I didn't hear anyone or see anyone, but my demon was radiating cautiousness into my own head. Just as I was about to keep moving, I heard something; something passing through the tree branches, fast.

I jumped up, just as a flying water missile came my way. I looked to see who the projectile came from, but only saw a gaping hole in the trees. Then I jumped up again for another shot of water was heading my way. I turned to see a boy on the ground holding another one, on the ready.

He was wearing a normal black cloak and a straw hat, so I didn't see anything below his nose, but his jaw was very strong and angled. He looked a good three or four inches taller than me and he wasn't very built, but his chakra levels were incredible. He started juggling the water ball in his hand while he looked at me. I stared back, waiting for his next attack, anxiously.

He paused for a moment and shouted, "Come down here."

I looked back at him incredulously. I had not expected something like that to come from his mouth.

"Oh, come on. I'm not going to bite." he said flirtingly.

I sighed slightly and grabbed my white iron kunai and quickly flew down there. I landed behind him and drew it by his neck.

"Oh, come on, Korin! I'm not gonna try anything."

I thought about it for a second and decided to give him a chance. I pulled the kunai away while he turned around. He smiled and started bouncing the water in his hand again, while looking at my kunai.

"Mmmm…"

I looked at him expectantly and cautiously. He saw this and snickered.

"You know, you seem different. Not as…hopeful? No, you aren't as optimistic. Haha that's it! What happened? You used to try to find the best in things, but now you are…different. Gosh, I missed a lot!" he sat there in total reminisce, acting as if we were old friends from the past. I stood there silently awaiting him to say something else.

"You're also much more talkative." he said sarcastically.

I lifted my eyebrow to show my amusement and smirked a little at this comment. He knew how to get to me, that was a for sure. Even through my shell, but I still couldn't just stand here and listen to him go on and on. The further away that I got from the Village the better and he was keeping me away from this goal at the moment.

"Well _fine_ then. I'll make this quicker. Goodness, you won't even reminisce with me." he fake sniffled then quickly smiled back at me. "I want you to go to the west." He said seriously. "There is a village there that will help you."

I looked at him curiously and he looked back, but with a look of pained wisdom. He smiled and turned. He started to walk away when he suddenly stopped and said, "I've missed you."

He jumped into the trees and disappeared. Part of me wanted to follow him, but I knew it would be fruitless, even with my speed he would beat me. He always did.

_So are you going to help me?_ I asked

_**What would you do without me?**_

A few thoughts of that raced through my head about that: my mom would be alive; I wouldn't have been run out of my village, no Haraki, no Meer, no curse marks, no Gaara, and Salo…

_I would probably be bored as hell_. I said jokingly

_**Haha true**_. she said. She saw exactly what I was picturing, and it didn't make her all that happy.

_Well I guess to the north._ And we were off.

_**Yea yea yea, I know. That was a sucky chapter. And I also know that this is the first time I have ever commented on my story like this. Yay me! But anyways, just so yall know, that kid that she saw was more of memory in her mind. The reason she says that she could never catch him is because she believes that it is fruitless to catch what is fake...or is it? Oooooo. Anyways, again, sorry for the sucky chapter.**_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**The Second Encounter**

She never told me where we were going, but she would tell me the direction to go to every now and then. We would travel through the desert, mountains, and forests, and still never stop. I had only gone this far once, but we still went even further than that.

I was passing through a large forest when she finally told me to stop. She was feeling anxious about going to this place and a little worried.

_What's going on with you?_

She was silent for a few minutes before she answered. _**I've got to warn you about this place. It is one of the largest villages you will have ever been in. it is very dangerous, as well. It has some of the best shinobi, protection, and another Jinchuuriki. You **_**must**_** be careful here.**_

_I understand._ Was all I said and then she told me where it was.

I jumped off the trees and when I saw the clearing ahead I was startled. We were going to the Hidden Leaf Village in the Land of Fire. I jumped down to the ground and slipped my black cloak on again. I walked through the entrance unnoticed and acted like a normal civilian. I smiled and talked when spoken to; I walked and laughed when appropriate, and even pulled my hood down sometimes.

The village was blissful and nice, almost welcoming, but there was a problem with it. The Ninja. There were a lot of them, more than the Sand Village and a good amount of them were stronger as well. I passed them with little issues and kept tabs on their chakra levels, but I still didn't know their abilities and it was a nuisance.

I found a little hotel and rented a room in it. It was a quaint little room, nothing too big, but perfect for me. I looked out the window and jumped onto the roof quietly. I jumped to the top of the building and looked at the village. It was nice and calm. It had little kids running around, women shopping, middle aged men standing around with other men talking. I liked this place. It was peaceful, but I couldn't help but feel that this village would end up the exact same as every other one I had visited.

_I need to learn more about this other Jinchuuriki. The Sand Village didn't actually _accept_ Gaara, he only lived there as their tool. If this is the same then I can't live here. If I only have one purpose and that's to be used and not actually a part of anything then I can't consider this a home, but then again I don't want to be a bother to these people. They__ already have one Jinchuuriki host, I don't think they would like another one. And hiding never seems to work, but neither does telling the truth. Heck, the only reason the Haraki hasn't found out is because we respect each other's personal space. Gah!_

_**Oh just relax, damn it! You're giving me a headache! You're starting to think too much! Just do what you normally do; scope first. Go step by step.**_

_Oh, fine!_ I thought critically.

I looked down to the ground and jumped down off the roof. I landed right beside the hotel and started to walk.

_**Now that was just stupid.**_

_What?_

_**Do you **_**want**_** to bring attention to yourself? That type of stunt will just get you noticed.**_

_We're in a village filled with ninja trying to prove themselves. In this village, 14 year old girls are pretty much _encouraged_ to jump off of buildings._

She didn't respond to that, but I could tell she wasn't happy about being wrong. I snickered at her immaturity and kept scoping. Scoping was something I did every time I went to a new village. It's just to make sure that I had no one following me to the villages I visited. I didn't like it when things like that happened. It didn't put me in any danger, but it always had the chance of putting others in danger and I didn't like dealing with that.

I walked the whole village two times, but by the end of the first time I was aware of someone following me.

I turned a corner and went to what looked like a training field. I stopped in the middle and turned around to face my stocker. But was nobody there. I looked around and listened for any disturbances. It was then that I jumped into the air as the ground underneath my feet shattered. I landed a few yards way and looked at the cause of the eruption.

A girl was standing there in the middle of the gaping hole. She had light pink hair and green eyes. She looked around my age and she was obviously a ninja. She was looking at me with a soldier's eye and was ready to fight, but she also had curiosity in her eyes, both about my dodge and my name.

I looked at her blankly and asked, "Is there a reason you attacked me?"

"Yes" she answered back.

"Oh, well that's good." I shrugged. We stood there, waiting, until she broke the silence.

"Who are you?" she asked.

I chuckled a little at this and looked at her beneath my hood smiling, but she didn't do anything.

I dropped my smile and purred darkly, "Ahh, you know me."

She looked at me even more curiously and even loosened her stance slightly, but she didn't trust me. I lifted my hand to my cloak and ripped it off in one fluid motion then smiled at her. She looked at me with interest, then a look of vague remembering came over her face. She stood like that for a minute until she finally remembered who I was.

She looked at me with shock and disbelief, but quickly regained her fighting stance. She was shaken and that was good enough for me.

"Where are the other two? Hiding, waiting to get me from behind or are they going to fight me head to head in an unfair match?" she asked tauntingly.

I gave a slight smile and said, "They aren't here."

"Why not?" she asked in fake sympathy.

I took a moment to answering her but replied, "I don't need them anymore." quietly.

She looked at me mockingly and said, "Someone's awfully cocky, aren't they? But I'm not as weak as I used to be and I don't plan on letting you escape again." She tightened her stance once again and returned to her stoic gaze as before.

I looked at her beneath my bangs, measuring her up as she stood there waiting for my answer. She was stronger and the chakra control she had was incredible, even her chakra levels had gotten better, but it wouldn't be enough. She wasn't at my level, no matter how hard you scrutinized. I wouldn't even have to use ninjutsu to kill her, but something stopped me. Something held me back from getting rid of her here and now.

I mean, it's not like I felt sympathy of that I felt a sudden need to change, but I just didn't see a reason in killing a girl that didn't even do anything to be killed. I wasn't ordered to kill her, she didn't do something to bug me, and she doesn't know what I am. There was no reason, but I knew that she would probably attack me and that would mean I would have to fight with less power. If I didn't want to kill her, I would have to go easy on her, which wasn't in my nature.

She was beginning to get restless waiting for me to respond to her little side show comment, but I didn't do anything and she slowly realized that I didn't intend on doing anything unless she did, so she attacked. She ran towards me preparing to hit me with a chakra enclosed fist, so I jumped into the air. I flipped around and brought a falling axe kick down on her, but she evaded it by jumping back. She flew to the side, then ran to hit me again, but I just dodged her attack for the second time. She turned to face me with a strained look on her face and much concentration as she racked her brain trying to read my fighting style, but sadly for her it was too late for that.

She might have been able to do that to me if I were still 12, but I had learned alot at the Haraki, including different fighting styles, all of which I had mastered. Even if she could read my fighting style, then I could just switch to a different one, and it's not like she could read them all. In the end she would just tire herself out. (And anyways I had already found out her style, so basically she was screwed.)

She ran to the side once again and tried to make another attack, but this time with kunai. She threw five at me, all from different directions, but I dodged all of them. That's when I realized what was tied to them, paper bombs. I pushed myself into the air and went over the large explosion and onto a stump of wood a few feet in front of her.

She looked at me with anger in her eyes, then said. "Are you only gonna run? You know what, I was wrong. I thought you would be a good fight, but I can see now that you're only good at playing tag."

I exposed my teeth in a growl at these words and hopped onto the ground. At this she looked pleased with herself, thinking that she had me. She dashed forward, for her final blow with another chakra enclosed fist, while I stood waiting for her to come closer. She came within a few inches of me, when I saw my moment. I crouched onto the ground and quickly raised my leg to meet her jaw in a powerful side kick. She flew up into the air and backwards where she smacked down on the ground hard. I put my leg down and stood up looking down on her. She looked up at me with anger and started to move. She propped herself up on her elbows and looked up at me silently.

There was no movement between us, just silent staring until we heard a clapping come from the trees. We both snapped out of our concentration on each other and looked at where the noise was coming from. Out of the trees came Locanna with one of her Generals following close behind. She was giving me a smile of true satisfaction while her guard kept an eye on the pink haired girl, as they walked towards us.

"Nice hit," she said to me, "but why did you wait so long to make it? You could've killed her off in the beginning and without even taking your cloak off." she finished while looking at me curiously.

I looked at the pink haired ninja and said, "She has potential."

She looked at me startled and tried to get to her feet again, but this time Locanna's guard kept her down. I looked over at Locanna and gave her a slight smile.

"Don't worry. I'll take her…as my first apprentice. In the rules we are each allowed one, right? So, I chose her." I looked down at her. "I see chances with this one and I won't let those go untapped. Not right now, when it is such a perfect time to release the power she has."

Locanna looked at me, then to the pink haired ninja and shrugged. "Fine then, but she's your responsibility." She nodded towards her General and she nodded back. She turned towards the pink haired ninja and hit her hard on the head, knocking her out.

"Well, are you ready to go?" Locanna asked me.

I looked back, towards the village and nodded. We were about to head off when we both heard it. Footsteps.

A woman came around the corner, looking for someone, but her gaze landed on us. She looked at the cloak in my arms, and then our faces, but when she looked at the General she also saw the ninja hanging limply from her shoulder.

"Sakura!" she screamed and that was our queue. We ran into the trees and jumped onto the branches. She followed at a close pace, with great speed, and not only that she was a medical ninja, and there was no telling what she could do to us, if she got close enough.

I heard a whistling come from behind us and turned around just in time to see a poisoned needle heading for my neck. I ducked down, then quickly flew my hand into the air to catch the needle. It grazed my hand, but I ignored it and turned completely and threw the needle back at her. She barely had time to dodge it, and by the time she did, we had already gotten enough of a head start on her that she had no dream of catching up with us, and soon enough we couldn't even see her anymore.

Locanna sighed and I snickered under my breath.

"So I guess we've got a new recruit, don't we?" she said.

I nodded my head and looked down at my hand. I smiled to myself as I wiped off the only remnant of the needle, a single drop of blood and then put my hand down again, as we were off to the Haraki.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

(Sakura POV)

**The Girl Who Saved My Life**

I woke up in a dark room with a blanket over me. I had no idea where I was, so I tried to get up, but I was suddenly pushed back down before I could even move an inch. I couldn't remember what had happened, but when I looked at who had kept me down I remembered everything, for it was the ninja.

She was sitting on the side of my bed sharpening a kunai knife. I looked at her in silence and couldn't help but feel some admiration for her. She was beautiful. Very lean, but toned. A slight tan and smooth skin. Her hair was a dull grey even though she looked about my age and it was cut strangely. The front went down to her elbows, but it went up until it hit the back where it was short and spiked. She was wearing a blue and black outfit that included a strapless top and a long pair of tight shorts, but around her stomach and neck and parts of her legs and arms were white bandages wrapped all the way around.

I tried to get up again, but she just pushed me down for the second time. I looked at her in disbelief and then with anger, but before I could speak she said, "I wouldn't get up if I were you."

I cringed my forehead, "And why not?"

She turned her head towards me and again I wondered about her eyes. Always covered and yet I could still feel them on me.

"It will hurt you." was all she answered.

"I'm a little stronger than I look." I said with irritation, but she only shrugged and turned back to her kunai. I moved again and she didn't move to stop me, but when I got about half way there a slash of pain ripped through my back and I fell back down.

I groaned and she smirked in a _I told you_ way.

"Why am I here?" I snapped when I finally got my breath back.

She stopped sharpening her kunai and sighed.

"Well?" I asked again.

"It was to save your life." she said, without looking at me, then went back to her kunai.

I glared at her, but she just kept sharpening. I realized that if I wanted more from her I would have to ask her the right questions, she wasn't just gonna talk.

"Please, can you just tell me what's going on? All of it." I asked pleadingly.

She stopped again and threw the knife into the ceiling. She turned to face me and took a deep breath, as if preparing for a long talk. "This is the Haraki and I'm a U7. When you first met me I was only just beginning and I was an officer. I travel around to different villages when I'm, not doing missions and that's why I was in the Hidden Leaf. I was just looking around for danger when you followed me. I wasn't planning on killing you, I was just waiting you out, so that you would get tired, but I guess you have been trained to conserve energy to go on for a long time, that's when you got cocky, so I kicked you. So now your ribs are broken, your sternum is cracked really badly, and you have internal bleeding, so if I were you I would stop moving and relax.

"When Locanna arrived I realized that leaving you there alive wasn't gonna be possible, so instead I took you as my apprentice and now you are here. To learn under me how to become a better ninja. At this moment, you are in the Haraki. This is you new room here and I live on the top floor. Today will be your testing to see what level you should start at. You will get your rank, outfit, and jobs from here, but you will be personally trained by me only. You are my only true student at this moment, so you will be given respect, because of that. The others will think there is something special about you, even though there isn't, that enticed me to chose you, so try to not disappoint me." she stopped and tilted her head towards me, as if wondering if I got all that.

I just sat there stunned though. I had heard about the Haraki for most of my life and the Untouchables. She was a U7. The equals of the Akatsuki. But she saved me. She wasn't heartless despite belief. She… wasn't horrible.

_**Hell yea!**_

_What? No, this isn't good._

_**HA! She wanted **_**us**_**. Not an assassin. US! She personally chose us to be taught by her. A U7! Cha!**_

_I need to be strong and get through this…_

_**Hahaha bitches!**_

_And find a way out…_

_**We will be superior!**_

_This is bad._

My thoughts were broken by her standing up and walking to the door. She looked at me with a blank face, then raised her hand, and with it came a burst of wind from my window. It went to her and formed into what looked like a swirling ball that turned so fast that it created enough motion to blow her hair back. She pushed it towards her kunai knife and it fell into the vortex. It started to glow a white color and when I glanced back at her, I saw a mark glowing underneath one of her bandages on her right arm that was the same exact color.

She looked back at me and moved her hand towards me until the glowing kunai was in front of me. She dropped her hand and the wind dissipated and the kunai dropped onto my stomach.

I let my gaze slip off of her and onto the kunai and let out a gasp. It wasn't a kunai knife anymore. It was at least 2 feet long and now it was white. The handle was intricately carved and embedded in the center was a diamond that went all the way through.

I looked at her, my mouth open and all, but I didn't care. This was an incredible weapon. A beautiful dagger that she created out of a simple kunai.

"It is my gift to you. You didn't ask for this and I know how hard it is to be thrusted a ridiculous obstacle in your life." she smiled sadly and continued. "That is an Earth's Wind Dagger, take care of it. She turned to the door and looked over her shoulder at me. "I'm going to heal you now, so don't freak out. When you're done, I want you to meet me in the courtyard." she finished be saying "encase." And suddenly more wind came out of my window and circled my body into a vortex. I tried to look back at her, but she was already gone, so I laid there and waited for it to be over with.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**The U7**

I opened my eyes and looked up at the ceiling. I had only been healing for a minute or two when the wind dropped me back onto the bed, but when I got up I felt incredible, so either way it worked.

Before I left I grabbed the dagger off of my bed then walked out the door to the hallway. The building was pretty dark and gloomy, but it was also surprisingly pretty. The walls had intricate designs and depictions of battles that the Haraki had been in and warriors of the Haraki. Gorgeous illustrations of ladies in armor, animals following close behind their masters, and incredible feats of strength and bravery were everywhere, but with the beauty also came the disturbingly horrid. Envy, greed, lust, murder, torture, rage, suicide, blood, and dead bodies were all over these walls and showed their complete disregard for life.

I turned away disgusted and went to a stair case to the bottom floor. It was open to the outside where there was a large expanse of training ground. There was around forty people already there, practicing on dummies and logs sticking out of the ground. It was interesting to watch all of the people there; some were using Jutsu so incredible that it made me weak at the knees just watching them. These women were incredible; ruthless, strong, brave. They were specially trained to be like this. They were trained to be assassins.

The more I looked the better the people got and the more worried I got. These ninja were _too_ good. If someone were to try and rescue me it wouldn't work. And anyways nobody's been able to find the Haraki why would they be able to now just because I was here.

I let out a sigh and pushed those thoughts out of my mind. I had to stay strong. I had to…Sasuke.

"Hey!"

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked around until my eyes landed on seven girls, one being my new teacher. The U7.

I looked over to the one who called me and I recognized her all too well. Her long brown hair and her golden eyes. Her toned body and tan skin. The little snicker she had playing on her lips as if she were just messing with my head. Everything about her bugged me even though everyone else seemed perfectly fine with her. I didn't like her, and no matter how powerful or scary she was, I probably never would.

I walked up to them and took in what I was seeing. 7 of the most powerful people ever were standing here in front of me. They could probably kill me with a blink of their eye, and now one of them was my teacher. I looked over at her and she snickered a bit. It was weird, but I was actually happy to see her there watching me. Even though I barely knew her, I still felt comforted when I saw her. She saved my life by doing this and now I was her responsibility. She was an assassin, but she had a bit of humanity in her. Kind of like…

"Can we get this over with or what?" the copper eyed girl said.

My attention went back to her as she said it and I nodded.

"Follow." Was all she said and we went to another building off to the side. When we got inside it was an arena with lights everywhere. The floor was compacted earth and the walls were made of a dark brown stone. On the side of the walls was a row of 11 chairs, but other than that the room looked empty.

I was told to go into the center of the room while they sat in their seats. Their eyes looked me over, looking for my flaws and weaknesses, as I stood there waiting for someone to break the silence, but soon I was doing the same thing. Looking at each of them over slowly, trying to see if I could beat any of them, but sadly, they seemed perfect. From the way they gracefully moved to their annunciation as they talked, they were perfect. In every way…

_Sasuke._

One of them, with a black band across her forehead, stood to face me and introduced herself, "I'm Kataya, the Rock Ninja of the Untouchables," she said to me. "and this is your testing. We will see just how tough you are and if you're even worth our time." she said bluntly. Even though she wasn't saying this sweetly, I liked listening to her voice. It was smooth, but deeper than a normal girl's. "If we find that we can't use you, then you will be killed." she smiled a bit. "Now, one last thing. Are you willing to kill?"

I stepped back startled at her question. _Kill?_ I couldn't believe she would ask that so simply, as if it was like breathing. It shouldn't have surprised me so much, but I just hadn't thought about it. I couldn't just _kill_, but if I didn't then I would probably be killed.

I looked at the ninja who saved me and she looked back emotionlessly at me. Her face didn't show me anything, at all.

"Yes, I can kill." I answered looking down at my feet.

"Anyone?" Kataya asked.

"Yes."

She looked at me and snickered. "Well, we will see about that in the future. It's about time for your first test."

She sat back down as another stood up. She pulled out a piece of paper and said, "You're first test is to show your jutsu skills to us. Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and Taijutsu. You must beat your opponent to pass these tests. Your tests will stop when you fail. The more tests you pass the higher rank you will be…" she said.

"She'll probably only get past one." the copper eyed girl said, under her breath.

The girl with the paper giggled and squealed, "Locanna! That's not nice! You interrupted me! Well anyways, ummmmm… well that was it actually. Hmmm, ok then Soldier Talla, I Ayora, Grass Ninja of the Untouchables have your match…Oh! Enter!" she giggled again then sat down as the door opened to let in another girl.

We fought each other and I beat her. That's that.

This went on a few times. Ayora would call in a ninja and I would go against them. First Talla, then some Officer named Gorda who I beat again, then a Lieutenant named Floja who I almost lost to, but then they called in a General named Aprenda who (to make a long story short) I lost to.

"Okay, you can leave now, Aprenda." Ayora said. "Get up." she said to me.

I heaved a sigh and got up to face them again. I was beaten up pretty badly and very worn out, but they didn't really seem to care at all about the condition I was in at the moment. Their deal was that you wouldn't get the bruises, if you are good enough to dodge the blows.

"Well, you don't seem to know much Genjutsu, and Ninjutsu doesn't seem to be your strength either. And even your Taijutsu isn't incredible," said the one with short black hair as if listing off a grocery list. She looked at the Ninja beside her with red hair questioningly.

She was sitting in her chair with her legs over one side of the arm and her arm propped up under her head on the other, just staring at me, studying me with her cloudy colored eyes. "Korin," she said stoically without taking her eyes off of me. "What do you see in this girl, to make you want to take her as your apprentice?"

Korin moved slightly and said, "She's a Medical Ninja. She doesn't have much going for her and I know that, but she has incredible chakra control. She has potential with Genjutsu because of that control as well. She has a strong future in front of her, and I'm hoping to make it a reality. I'm going to change her weaknesses into her strengths, and I'm going to make her into a great fighter." She looked at me again with a sternness that made me happy I couldn't see her eyes.

Locanna snickered and drew everyone's attention. "This is just stupid. Out of all the people you could've chosen, you pick a girl who is some weak ass pretty diddy who's probably scared of getting blood on her. Look at her! Heck, you can tell what she is thinking right now just by the look on her face. She can't hide her emotions. She can't hide a damn thing! That's horrible if you're in battle. That's how you get yourself killed! She's a fuckin' Leaf Ninja and she can't even do that right!" She began laughing like a mad woman and I felt my anger rise. Everything thing this girl said pissed me off, and I was sick and tired of her.

I lost all my rationality at that moment, and I moved to try and attack her, but I suddenly felt something on my skin. The hairs on the back of my neck were standing up and as I looked back into Locanna's eyes, I realized how stupid I was about to be. I was about to attack the Untouchable Ninja of Lightning.

Her golden eyes were turning a bright yellow and her hair had begun to lift up and sway. She could probably kill me right here and now and from the look of it, I was pretty sure she was planning on it. Her eyes were starting to go from yellow to white when I heard a large exploding sound and a flash of bright light surrounded me. I fell to the ground at the noise and when I opened my eyes, I saw Korin standing over me with her hands out as if she were telling someone to stop.

My ears rang with the sound of bells and my sight was unsteady. I tried to balance my self by looking down to the ground and saw a circle of normal dirt where we were, but a few inches from where I landed the ground had been blackened. I looked at Locanna and saw that her eyes were back to normal and that her mouth hinted at a smile as she looked back at me.

"You're very lucky that Korin came to your aid." She said dangerously. "Only two ninja have been able to block one of my attacks like that and I know the second person probably wouldn't have helped you out there." she looked over towards the red haired ninja, but all she did was lift her eyebrow and give a half-amused smile.

The others got up with Locanna and turned to leave, but Kataya faced us and said one last thing before she walked out the doors. "Congrats. You are an officer of the Haraki. Korin will be your personal teacher, but you will also have a few classes with the others. Have a good day." she said quickly, sounding slightly bored and left.

I sighed in and breathed out. When I opened my eyes I saw a hand in front of me. I grabbed hold of it and I was pulled up by Korin.

"You're stupid." she said bluntly.

"Yea, no kidding."

She smiled and brought me over to the doors.

"So, what now?" I asked almost dreading the answer.

"Now, I will tell you how to stay alive here. That means you're gonna learn a bit more about the U7, because so far…" she looked at me. "They've already tried to kill you…and that's a _bad_ sign."

She laughed and we headed to my room. When we got to the door, Korin stopped moving and turned around. The hall was empty, but something was bugging her.

She grabbed a kunai knife and with incredible speed, she threw it at the ceiling two feet away, but it just stopped in midair. A few drops of blood fell from the knife and I heard a "Dang it." As a girl appeared. The kunai was in her thigh and that is where the blood came from. She dropped down and landed with a soft thud on to the ground and looked back at Korin with a large grin.

The girl shook her head "How do you always know?" she asked curiously.

Korin smiled back and shrugged off her question, "You're getting better; you'll be a great spy with that jutsu of yours."

She just laughed at this and said, "I'd be better if you would tell me what I am doing wrong." she paused and glanced over to look at me. "So this is your apprentice." she stated plainly. I stood silently, worried to say anything but Korin interjected.

"Am I detecting jealously?" she joked.

The girl looked me over and turned towards Korin and smiled, "You know it." They both laughed, but before either one could finish a flash of smoke encased the girl and she disappeared without a word.

"What just-" I stepped back startled, looking at where the girl had just disappeared from.

"Ah, she was late again." Korin said, shaking her head to herself. She opened my door and walked in. She casually went over to the bad and laid down on it smoothly, and turned her attention to the ceiling. I walked in behind her confused, but decided to let it go. No need to ask questions when it came to Korin, she would just give me the bare minimum of info.

"Well," she sat up and patted a spot in front of her on the bed. "Let us start." She looked at me through her bangs again and curled her lips slightly. "First off, the names. You need to remember them. If you don't then you might have to do some embarrassing or painful task, and you don't want to do either of them. Trust me." she paused as if she were thinking back on a bad memory, but immediately began again.

"Locanna," she said smoothly. "She is the Untouchable Ninja of the Lightning, and you have already gotten to know here pretty well. Kataya is the Rock U7; she is the one with the black band across her forehead. Ayora is of the Grass, and she is the ditzy, platinum haired girl, who is to not get confused with Haruma, who has the slightly darker blonde hair, and who is actually from the Hidden Leaf Village. Okata is the girl with short black hair and she was a Sound Ninja. And last, but not least, Shatadia. The red head. Yea, she is from the Sand Village." she paused and tilted her head. "You have a question."

I looked down at me feet and turned red. Locanna had been right; I couldn't hide what was going on in my head to save my life. Yes, I had a question, but I didn't ask it because I was scared of the answer, and now I felt that I had to ask it. I looked back at Korin and immediately regretted it.

"If everything goes as planned, then in two weeks." she said simply, answering my unspoken question.

My heart skipped a beat and I felt tears well up in my eyes. She had been planning to let me go, all this time. I smiled and she shrugged and went on. "Ok, next, Locanna, Shatadia, and I are the most powerful, so it kinda sucks, because now you've got a crazy, powerful, U7 Ninja who already dislikes you. Locanna and Shatadia are also the hardest to read, so if you go into battle with one of them, you're screwed within the first two seconds. Now, you don't wanna get in fight with any of them, but if you do make sure that I am around, because I'm the only person that is saving you from immediate death." She gave a sad, but truthful smile. She shrugged slightly and tilted her head up to the ceiling again.

"Well, bye." She drew her hands together and said "Transport." And suddenly everything changed. I wasn't in my room, I wasn't with Korin, and I wasn't on a bed. I was outside, surrounded by a group of girls, on the ground.

_We'll I guess this is my first class._

* * *

><p><strong>Yeaaaaaaaa, I know this kinda sucked, especially with the jumping around, but at the moment my biggest concern with this chapter was to get a few things explained and to add a bit more to the plot. Locanna's dislike for Sakura comes to play later on so I needed that to be pointed out. And I realize that the invisble girl seems random, but she has a small part to play as well. She comes in again in a few chapters :)<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Four Unexpected Visitors**

It had been eight days since Sakura first came here and she was adapting well. She didn't really fit in with everyone, but most of the girls tried. Here we were a family and we always try to help each other, but some didn't like how weak she was compared to many of the girls and they didn't like that I chose her despite this fact. She seemed much more comfortable with me than any of the other girls here, so whenever she had a break, she was spending time with me or in her room. Locanna liked messing with her, but mostly in harmless ways and the other 5 just ignored her, like any other Haraki Officer. Things had pretty much gone back to normal in the Haraki, but I was still making plans to find her a way out, and she was getting anxious.

I was sitting on her bed, playing with the Earth Wind Dagger I had given her when she walked in. She had gotten used to me being in her room for no apparent reason, so she just sat her stuff down on the window sill and joined me.

She seemed uncomfortable and probably wanted to know something, so I asked, "What do you want to know?" She flinched back startled slightly and looked at me hard. She still hadn't gotten used to me being able to read her so easily, so every time I did that she made some involuntary movement like that.

She looked down at her hands which were know holding the dagger and built up the courage to ask her question. "I've been learning so much here. Not only about fighting, but about the people, as well. Like Locanna has a Kekkei Genkai that is almost completely extinguished, and Okata doesn't remember anything about the Sound Village, and Ayora was first trained as a Medical Ninja, before she was taken here, but nobody knows anything about you." she started to turn pink, as she realized what she had just said.

I looked at her from beneath my bangs and shifted my gaze to the window. "What happened to those two boys? You know, Sasuke and the Jinchuuriki." She winced as I said Sasuke's name, but when I mentioned that I knew the other boy was a Jinchuuriki she seemed to think clearer.

"Well, Naruto is off training with Master Jiraya and Sasuke he was… he left." She looked down with pain in her eyes, as if remembering a painful memory.

"Does you village accept Naruto? Or do they shun him, because they think of him as a monster?" I asked sadly.

"They accept him, but why do you want to know? Wha-"

"Don't worry about it." I said simply.

"But please! I want to know. Why do you-"

At that moment, there was an urgent knock on the door and without waiting for a reply, it opened to show Okata there.

"Korin, you have to come with me to the Elder's Office. Now!" she said urgently. I shrugged my shoulders and ran up the stairs, leaving Sakura on the bed. I ran up the stairs to the top and looked down when I got there. Okata appeared later and we began walking.

"Show off." She muttered. I snickered at her comment and we walked into the office. All of the Untouchables were there and so were the four Elders. We walked up to the others and waited for the Elders to tell us what was wrong.

The blonde turned us seriously and said, "We've been found." We were all silent.

No one had ever been able to find the Haraki, ever. There were protections around the place to make sure it couldn't be found, not to mention how difficult it would be to find with it being in the middle of nowhere.

"Ninja?" Shatadia asked coolly.

"We don't know. We don't even know if they are even looking for us, but they are close. Korin," the blonde, named Chunia, faced me. "We want you to go take care of them, with your apprentice. If they seem useful, we will test them, if not, kill them." she looked down gravely. "If we are found, ninja from all around will go into war with us, and we aren't ready for that. Get those people either on our side or out of the picture. Got it?"

I nodded and left the room quickly, immediately running down the stairs and back to Sakura's room. I opened the door to her relaxing on her bed, just staring at her ceiling.

"Get your gear and get ready to kill. We are going on a mission." She got up at these words and threw on her equipment hurriedly to follow me through the door. She asked no questions and followed me diligently as we walked through the Haraki and by the time we had gotten to the gates, we were running. We ran west until we saw a tent a few miles away. There was no movement around, but when I focused on the tent I saw four figures; each with chakra.

Two had moderate, one had weak, and one had really good chakra levels.

"They are ninja." I said quietly.

Sakura looked at me incredulously, confused on how I got that from a tent, but suddenly one of them stopped moving and looked in the exact direction we were in.

"We've been spotted somehow." I said a little annoyed.

The ninja all seemed to be listening to the first ninja as he looked at us crouching in the sand. Another ninja took the lead and started talking, probably making a plan. They did that for a minute while we waited and when he seemed to be done they all got up and walked out slowly. Sakura caught her breath and clutched at the sand beneath her so hard that her knuckles turned white.

I looked back at them and saw the reason for her reaction; on their foreheads were the emblems of the Leaf Village and on top of that, they looked around our age. Her friends.

I looked at her again and ordered, "Stay here, until I call for you."

"But, I-" she protested.

"I know, but if they see you they may not listen to me. They can't leave and neither can you." I looked her questioningly and she nodded back in forced agreement.

I stood from my spot and looked at the four.

_Byakugan, no wonder he could see us._

_**It's because he's got a different version of your eyes.**_

_Damn…_

"Who are you?" one of them asked as I sloly made my way up to them. "And where is your friend who was hiding with you?"

I looked him over and decided he was the leader. He didn't have good chakra levels, but he had a logical look about him and that could be why the others were under him in rank.

I tilted my head and ignored his question, and asked, "Why are you here?"

"My questions first."

"No." I said shortly.

A look of confusion glazed across his eyes, "Why not?'

I tilted my head and answered broadly, "Because, I have the upper hand here."

He gave a half smile of amusement and confusion and replied, "There are four of us and two of you. I think the odds are in our hands. Also, if Neji is right, you both don't have a lot of chakra, which just makes our job easier."

I stood there and smirked simply. "Wrong." His smile wavered slightly and he looked over to the kid named Neji, but he only shrugged. When he looked back at me, I looked down and closed my eyes gently. I smirked and let my power grow, and then I looked back into his eyes. "Release."

My power exploded from my body in waves of purple, just surrounding me in a sphere of swirling chakra. The four boys looked at this with open mouths and wide eyes as I slowly forced the chakra back into my body and only stopped when it was all gone.

The leader once again looked at Neji and he only shook his head. "Shikamaru, I don't know how, but somehow her chakra levels were hidden to my eyes." He looked at me bewildered at this and with slight frustration.

Shika looked at Neji in concern, but turned his gaze upon me with regret. "We are searching for our friend." he began. "She was taken by the Haraki, and we want her back." he said sternly.

I smiled and scratched my head. "Fine, hey you can come out now."

Sakura popped out of her hiding place and walked over to me, slowly, keeping her eyes on her friends, as she forced herself to keep calm. One of the guys called her name happily, but the rest were silent, just watching us as we stood next to each other. I looked back at the leader and said, "We need to talk." He grimaced at the idea, but moved into the tent as the others followed suit. We went in after them and each sat at the entrance facing the other four.

"Soo, is this like a hostage situation?" one asked in confusion.

"No, Kiba. I'm not a hostage. Korin is just trying to help us." Sakura answered.

"Doesn't seem like it." Kiba muttered.

Shika looked at me with a bored expression and asked blandly, "Well?"

I sighed and looked over to Sakura. She smiled and nodded, then began telling them the whole story. Who I was, me visiting their village, her and my fight, me taking her to save her life, and my making a plan to get her out of the Haraki.

"But now that you've come along, my plan won't work." I finished.

"Well why can't we just leave with her and say we over powered you?" Kiba asked. I looked at him and laughed, thinking he was joking, but at that he looked at me angrily.

"Really?" I asked incredulously. "So you actually think that anyone would believe that?"

"Yes." He answered cockily.

I shook my head, and explained, "Even if that was plausible, they would go after you to get her back. You guys will have to come with us instead, and I will just have to come up with a new plan to get you _all_ out." I looked over at Sakura again and saw something in her eyes, I had not expected, sadness. I turned my gaze away and looked at the four guys. "Let's go."

"Wait, how can we know if we can actually trust you?" Kiba piped up. I looked at him dully and shrugged in annoyance at his question, refusing to answer him.

Neji stood next to him and looked at me in understanding, "We don't have a choice in the matter, it is our mission to bring Sakura back. This is the only way we can do so without causing risk at all of us." I turned away once again and they followed suit as we began to pack everything up.

We packed the tent into a bag and I took their Leaf Ninja Emblems and put them in my kunai satchel. When we were all done, I blind folded each of the guys so that they would seem more like a prisoners and lined them all up to make them easier to take, and then finally I said, "Transport." We appeared at the gates of the Haraki, where I led each of them to the courtyard with Sakura following close behind.

Everyone there stopped what they were doing and watched the prisoners intently, as they stood there as still as statues wating for their unknown fates that lie ahead of them.

Six dots came flying down to us from the top of the building and landed in front of the guys. The rest of the U7 looked at me and I nodded, so we went to the Testing Arena.

The closer we got to the arena, the more nervous Sakura seemed to get. She began sweating and shaking more and more until it was very probable for her to blow everything. I looked at her and pulled her to the side

"Go." I said quietly in her ear as we kept walking.

"Wait, what?" She responded nervously.

"You're too obvious, so walk away now." I whispered harshly.

"But"

"Now!" I hissed dangerously.

She stopped with a look of fear in her eyes and nodded in angst. She then walked away, back to the courtyard as the rest of us entered the arena.

_**She is probably one of the most annoying people you have ever had to deal with. **__**She has loose lips; you can't trust her as far as you can throw her. I don't see why you are putting up with her.**_

_Stop complaining you parasite._

…_**bitch** _was all she replied

I growled my protest of her annoyance, but was interrupted by the other U7.

"Set them." Kataya said. I pulled them to the center and pulled off their blindfolds. I began listing off orders towards them all as I did so.

"Don't speak, unless spoken to, don't back talk, and don't attack any of them. You will die if you do any of these things." I took a step back and smirked when I had taken all of their blindfolds off. "You are officially meeting seven of the most powerful people in the Haraki or even in the Bingo Book. Congrats." I finished sarcastically.

I turned to the front and cleared my throat. "They are all nomadic ninja. Kiba, Shino, Neji, and Shikamaru. They didn't come here looking for us, but they had already seen too much for me to let them go, so I took them.

"Kiba has a large amount of chakra and is very strong and fast. He is a Ninjutsu and Taijutsu user, but probably won't ever be too good at Genjutsu. Shino has an average amount of chakra and used to be part of a clan that used to control and house a specific type of beetle in his body. He is a Ninjutsu and Genjutsu user. Neji has an average amount of chakra as well. He has a Kekkei Genkai special to his old clan. He can use all types of jutsu very well, and with help from his Kekkei Genkai he is a great fighter. Last, is Shikamaru, who has rather weaker chakra levels, but incredible strategic abilities." I reported to the others.

The four boys looked at me startled by the knowledge I had attained on all of them by just meeting them for 20 minutes, but they quickly went back to their statue like poses when I finished.

I looked over to Shatadia and she looked them over quietly, "Neji, are you willing to learn more or do you think you are good enough the way you are?"

"There is always more to learn." He answered cooly and directly.

She smiled slightly at his demeanor and said, "You get to be under my chain then." She stood and said, "Come on, the first class has already began." They both left the room as she told him his new rules.

I then looked over towards Locanna and she looked at the remaining three. "Kiba, you're with me." he smiled and walked over to her.

"Okay, Shika you are with me and Shino you are with Okata." I finished. The others looked at me and I smirked and left the room, followed closely behind by Shikamaru.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Men**

Guys are treated differently here, and it all depends on who gets them. The U7 get our choice of the guys that come first. Locanna, Shatadia, and I usually got the first pick, and if none of us wanted any, they worked as laborers.

I had five usually. Barik, Mikure, Vladine, Gea, and Jec. I treated them all as my co-workers and friends. They were some of the closest people I had here, and they were also very useful. They were all ninja. Good ninja, who could do anything. If they were girls, they would probably be Generals, but with the Haraki's rules, it was banned.

Shatadia, Kataya, and I trained them purely for battle. Ayora and Haruma used theirs as slaves and boy toys for their own pleasure. Locanna and Okata did a mix of those thing and sometimes other things.

Shika and Neji were lucky with whom they got, but Kiba and Shino might not have been. I was planning on leaving that night, but if they didn't follow my plan to the T, then they would all be here for a long time.

I was in my room with Shikamaru, making plans when the door opened and the five guys came in.

Barik had long, white, shaggy hair, pale skin, black eyes, and a scar underneath his right eye. He had a very toned body, but wasn't all built like some trainer. He was like my puppy, because he was just the sweetest thing, and it helped that he was adorable like a child. He used to be from the Waterfall Village, but he ran away years ago. He was an incredible Water Ninjutsu user, but even more impressive is that he could use Fire Jutsu (through means unknown to me.)

Mikure had more cream colored hair, which spiked a little off to the sides, sapphire colored eyes he was very tan, and had think black tattoos underneath both eyes. He was lean, but still strong and he was usually with Barik, even though they were polar opposites. His abilities were actually something he hid by using golden gauntlets to control and release his power, which usually came out in a purely chakra form. Attacking and defending with only chakra.

Vladine had brown fluffy hair, blue eyes, and a strange accent. He usually wore a strange type of armor that he made a little while ago, that was light but very protective. He was the joker of the group, who just knew how to lighten the mood in almost any scenario. He was a Taijutsu user, but prefered weapons if at all possible, who used to live in a remote village near the Hidden Leaf. He was very fast and strong, and had good chakra levels.

Gea had black hair that had a slight purple ting to it, black eyes, and very pale skin. He was very slender and tall, and had good etiquette, but was one of the smartest and vindictive guys ever. He was a specialist at Genjutsu, but this Genjutsu was very unique to him, and his bloodline. I had never found out where he came from, but he came here at a young age.

Jec had black hair that spiked around and up and underneath each strand was blonde, he was tan, and toned as well, but had a strange mark on his left check, shaped in a lightning bolt with a triangle right beside it all in yellow. He says that it is from his village in the Land of Lighting, but his village was completely wiped out. He usually used Ninjutsu that most people wouldn't or couldn't use. Forbidden Jutsu is what it is called, but here at the Haraki, we didn't care.

"Heeey." Barik said cheerfully. He slapped Shika on the shoulder and looked over the other one at our work. Shikamaru had already met them, but he didn't seem all that amused with their shanantics, and didn't really care much about them, or anything for that matter, other than getting his team back home.

"Ahh, Korin always doing something you shouldn't." Mikure said as he looked over the other opposite shoulder. He tried to give me a disappointed look, but just started laughing. "So, what's going on here?"

"Eh just looking for a way to get these Leaf Ninja home." I replied absent mindedly as I looked up towards the ceilling.

"Haha ok then." Barik announced. "Well, we all got finished with our training early, so…wanna do something?" I shook my head sadly and nodded towards Shikamaru. He nodded again, understanding that I wanted him to train Shikamaru. This was part of the plan. I had to leave, and Shikamaru had to do _something_ so that he wouldn't look suspicious. I handed Gea a note and he nodded at me overly serious.

Vladine took the note from Gea and read it smiling. "Hell yea! Don't worry, Korin. We'll get this done." I smiled back at him and looked to Shikamaru.

"Follow this plan perfectly." He nodded and I left.

I looked over at the walls as I walked, looking at some of the drawings I had done with a few others. The sadness, anger, and savageness of these paintings resounded in our halls, because it reminded us of what the world truly was; cruel. I went over to the courtyard and watched my people fighting, but I had to turn away and walk to the wall that protected the Haraki. It was my creation as well. No ninja could jump over it, because it was so tall; break it, because it was too thick; and no one could climb it, because there were tags built into it that made chakra against it, proved useless. It was too tall, too thick, and smooth to get through it at all. That is, unless you were me. Since I created it, only I knew its weaknesses, and that was how I planned on getting Sakura and her friends out of here.

I went over to the gate and told the guard I was going out. She nodded, being used to my leaving, and let me pass. I ran easily through the desert and stopped only when I got to the forests. A good 125 miles separated me from the Haraki already, now all I had to do was wait.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**Getting Out**

Korin had left hours ago and it was nearly time to start our plan. Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, and Neji were telling us their day here and what they had learned, when my door opened to five beautiful guys.

"Hey, Shikamaru! Are ya'll ready?" the one with white hair asked happily.

Shikamaru sighed and faced us. "These are Our Helpers. They are the other guys that work for Korin. Barik, Mikure, Vladine, Gea, and Jec." They each smiled and waved and we did the same. I looked at them stunned at how beautiful they all were. They were by far prettier than any other guys I had seen, and even prettier than most of the girls I knew. They just didn't seem to be assassins; they were all so happy looking and pretty! (But it did seem to make more sense when I thought of them basically belonging to Korin.)

"Come on you guys. Korin is waiting for us I bet." Jec said with a sooth deep voice.

I shook my head, clearing my thoughts about their sudden appearance, as Shikamaru replied hastily, "What? No. She was supposed to be around 100 miles from here. That should take her a good few hours if not longer."

The five guys started to laugh after he said that and Gea stuttered in between fits of laughter, "Korin? Hell no…it will probably take her…like…thirty minutes…"

"What? But that's impossible!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Haha. With Korin, anything is possible." Vladine said with a strange accent coating his words.

"Just about." Gea put in with a mellow voice.

"Come on. We gotta go!" Barik exclaimed happily.

We all grabbed our packs and went to the door when Vladine stopped us. "Okay, here is the knife before we leave." He pulled out a long dagger from his belt and held it out to us. It was black with gold designs on its blade. It was forked like a snake's tongue and its handle was white. He took it firmly into his hand and pressed it to his skin and pushed. His blood stated to drip as he pulled it from his skin and wiped the blade off. "Next?" the other four held out their arms and he did the same to each of them, and when he came to us he just pulled our arms to the blade as well. "This cut is going to help us a lot." He said slowly. "This is Korin's special dagger. It can absorb powers temporarily and give it to a person, temporarily. It isn't made for that specific purpose, but its close enough." he sheathed the blade and smiled.

"What ability do we have now?" Kiba asked, but Vladine only smirked and looked down at his feet. We followed suit, but something was wrong. His feet were missing and soon so were his knees and his thighs and it kept going. I looked at the others and the same was happening to them. It was then that Gea pulled out a thin string and held it out.

"Grab this and pull it through a belt loop." he said. "We won't be able to see each other, so keep a hold of this."

We all did as he said and we pulled the string through our belt loops. I looked over at the guys and thought of what Vladine had said, _It can absorb powers._ And that's when I remembered my first day here, when I met the girl who could disappear in an instant. I shook the idea out of my head and looked down at myself, well I tried. I couldn't see anything at all and when I tried to look at the others, they were all gone too.

"You guys…" I began to say when someone's hand pressed onto my mouth.

"Shh. We're all here, just follow the pull of the string." Jec said softly into my ear. I pulled his hand away and then felt a tug on the string as he walked away. I went with it and let its pull show me where to go. We went through the halls, down the stairs, past the courtyard, and behind the stables to the wall, and when we got there I could already start to make out the shapes of the guys.

I heard a slow and steady hum coming from the wall. It was a beautiful and relaxing sound, which seemed oddly out of place here in the Haraki, but all too soon it stopped.

"Korin." Barik whispered softly into the night air. The hum suddenly came back, but again stopped after two notes. It was completely silent. Completely still. Completely peaceful, and all that could be heard was our steady breathing until Jec started to chuckle. I was completely confused at this reaction of his and wanted to know why he would be laughing at something so _non_-funny, but I just stood there watching him.

In one quick movement, though, he grabbed a kunai, spun around, and threw it directly at me. I had no time to move, but it turned out that I didn't need to. It missed me by a hair. I looked at him in disbelief and anger, but he wasn't looking at me. He was looking at something behind me.

I turned around quickly and nearly screamed at my surprise. I was face-to-face with Korin. Who was holding the kunai Jec had just thrown in her two first fingers. She smiled coyly at Jec and blantly stated, "Fail." He smirked at her and chuckled again. She looked at the others and smiled. She signaled for us to follow her with a tilt of her head and we did, except the four guys.

"Wait! What about you guys?" I said quickly, but quietly.

"We're not coming." Mikure said simply with a hint of a smile. "This is all Korin told us to do."

"Oh…" I said disappointed. I was hoping to get to be with them longer and hopefully get to learn more, but I suddenly realized that this was probably the last time I would see them again. And once Korin brought us home, she would be gone too…

"Are you coming, Sakura?" Neji said.

I nodded and looked at the five guys. "Bye." They each smiled and nodded, then walked away without another word. I turned and looked at my friends and we all started on our way.

We went behind a house and looked at Korin for instructions, but instead she just jumped onto the roof. We followed suit and went with her. She jumped from roof top to roof top, with each of us following her. We got to the Medical Center, which was an extraordinarily tall building, and we paused there with a signal from her. She jumped onto a window sill's ledge. From there she jumped to a block of wood jutting out of the building, then to another. She then turned towards The Wall and looked at it carefully.

She was still a good four miles from the top, and there was no way she could jump it or climb it. It was protected by a barrier, so that you couldn't use any jutsu on it or even touch it with chakra for that matter. _She _told me that herself, so she knew about it, but that didn't seem to bother her. She jumped to The Wall, kicked off it, ricochet to the Medical Center and grabber onto another thing of wood. She flew off of that one and grabbed a metal flag pole 20 feet away, then spun around and around until she let go and flew straight up a good 70 feet into the air. She grabbed a window sill again and climbed on it, then jumped off onto a piece of wood. She jumped to The Wall again and kicked off, but this time there was no piece of wood to grab onto, so she just jumped up high and landed on to the top of the building.

She still had a mile left of The Wall to get up and no objects were there to grab onto, and yet she still seemed perfectly relaxed. No tension could be seen in her face at all, she seemed completely relaxed. From this distance it was hard to tell, but I was positive she wasn't concerned. She took a few steps back and took a deep breath, her expression softening a little while doing so, and ran off. She ran off the side of the building straight to The Wall, and went into a crawling position, (like a cat does when climbing a tree.) She hit the side of The Wall harshly, but instead of sliding down it, she stayed in that position with one leg beside her arm, the other in the center, right under her stomach, and her legs pushing into The Wall. She had found a crack in The Walls flawless surface.

She started to move her legs down The Wall and only stopped when she was nearly hanging with one hand right above her head, wedged in the crack. She flexed her arm tightly above her and threw her body up into the air again. She clawed up the side of The Wall like a lizard, with great speed and only stopped once she got to the top. She grabbed the edge of The Wall and flipped the rest of her body over it.

I almost felt like clapping at this spectacle, but with closer observation I realized something bad.

"We can't do that." I said nervously. "Only Kiba would have a chance and even that chance is small. We aren't Korin…"

"Don't talk so much Sakura, Korin and I have a plan." Shikamaru said, sounding very bored, but impressed. He looked at my belt and I did the same. The string was still there in my belt loop and everyone else's was well and at the moment we looked at it, it slowly started to move up.

"She's gonna pull us?" I whispered in disbelief. Shika nodded and looked up at the wall where Korin had disappeared over and gave thumbs up to it. As if in response to his thumb, the string automatically pulled us into the air, a good 50 feet off the ground, and kept going. It pulled us higher and higher across The Wall, until we finally got to the top where Korin was standing with a pile of red string right beside her with a part of it in her hand.

I looked at her in confusion, then the string and finally her hands and let out a gasp of surprise. The reason the string had turned red was because her hands were bleeding. The thinness of the string had cut into her hands all over and at the moment it was dripping a lot of it.

The guys also looked at her hands in surprise and horror as they just got bloodier and bloodier, but she just turned around and left it alone. "Don't worry, let's just go." she said. I walked over to her quickly and grabbed her right hand, but as I looked at it again it became apparent that her hands were still bloody, but that was all they were. Bloody. Not scratched, or cut up, or even injured in any sense. The guys also looked, but they too only saw the same thing, nothing. She took her hand away and again walked over to the edge of The Wall to the other side, and looked down to the ground.

I looked at her again as she stood on the edge, and again all I could see in her face was complete simplicity. No hardness, no fear, no hate, no anger, it was different to see this on her. For the past week, I had gotten used to the sternness of her look, the roughness she sometimes spoke with, the strength in her face, but right now I couldn't see any of that, at all.

She took a deep breath and turned to look at us with a smile on her lips. "Follow me." Was all she said, then fell back. I screamed and lunged for her, but it was too late, she had fallen too fast. The guys came to the edge as well and looked at where Korin had fallen off the edge.

Shikamaru then looked at us and said, "Well, come on, then." and he jumped as well. Shino followed, then Kiba, and then Neji until it was only me left. I couldn't see any of them, I was too far up, and I didn't know if any of them survived. All I had was hope and faith now, so I took a deep breath and jumped.

I opened my eyes as I fell and immediately started flailing and screaming at the top of my lungs. I was _plummeting_ down to the ground with way to much speed. If I hit the ground at this speed I would probably break every single one of my bones in my body, not to mention die. So I kept flailing and screaming until suddenly my fall became slower and went into a complete stop. I was sitting there, floating on air when I realized that it was chakra that was keeping me up. I looked down and saw five dark little figures below me looking up. One of them moved and as the figure's hands did so, the chakra slowly drifted me to the ground. The figure's got closer and closer until I could make out their faces, when suddenly I was dropped.

"Ow!" I shouted as I face planted into the ground with a loud thump.

Korin smirked at me and turned around to face The Wall. "That's what you get for screaming do loudly." The happiness and tranquility were now gone from her face, and now the only things left were alertness and strategy.

Shino grabbed my hand and pulled me up from the ground as Korin and Shikamaru started discussing their next plan of action. He looked at me through his glasses and said, "Be more careful." And I nodded. Everyone turned to look at Korin and she looked back, it seemed with a sullen gaze, as we waited for her instructions. She turned her back to us and motioned with her hands to follow and then began running. I had an idea which way we were going, but it didn't seem to matter to me or any of us for that matter. We trusted her, like one of us.

* * *

><p><strong>First off, Merry Christmas! Hope yall all had a great day!...even those of you who don't celebrate it haha<strong>

**So now I think it is pretty darn obvious so to why I mentioned the invisible girl in the previous chapter. :)**

**Also, i just want to point out, that if someone attempted to run 100 miles, it would not take only a few hours. It would be near impossible unless you were Superman...or a ninja haha get it? Tehe. Anyways that is all.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**What Are You?**

We had been running for hours now, continuously. It was hard for them, I could tell, but whenever their energy levels would go to low I would just transfer my energy to that person by quickly touching them on the shoulder or something. They hadn't been trained for this at all and it was even getting so bad that I had even had to help Kiba twice already. We had gotten around 94 miles from the Haraki and they seemed pretty pleased with that number, but I knew that probably wouldn't be enough. We had already hit the wooded region of this land though, so I found a little clearing and told them to relax. Even with the energy I had given them, they were exhausted and without a break, they had a good chance of fainting, which was unneeded.

I let them sit down in the clearing as I went to find some wood for a fire. When I came back, I found all of them sitting and resting in a circle around a small clearing. I dumped the wood in there and sat down next to Neji. I looked to the rest, but no one got up, so I shot a small bolt of fire into the wood. They stared at me with a stunned silence as I pulled my hand down once again and began relaxing.

"What are you?" a voice said questioningly.

I looked up to see that the person I had least expected to ask me anything was asking that question, Shino. I looked over at him and then up towards the darkened sky. "I am nothing worth mentioning about." I answered.

I glanced over at the fire, but not before seeing the look of curious sadness on Sakura's face. She wanted to me to go more in depth, but I didn't, I just sat there staring at the fire. "Go to sleep, I will take the first guarding shift." I said plainly. There were no complaints as they all went and dozed off.

* * *

><p><strong>Yea I know this is an extremly short chapter, but the reason I'm even putting this in here, is to show the difference in how Korin feels and how Sakura feels, which will be explained a bit more in the next chapter. :) Sorry yall<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**A Harsh Truth**

I was staring at the Camp from my post in the trees. It was my turn to keep guard as everyone slept and it had only just started.

I looked over at Korin and smiled. I admired her. She was the figure of what I had always wanted to be. Strong, powerful, beautiful, graceful, smart, mysterious, fun, loved, just everything. There was only one thing I didn't want of hers, her life.

And not only her life now, but also her past. Even though she hadn't told me anything about herself, I could pretty much guess that her past probably hadn't been all that good, just by the way she acted and talked. I had tried to get her to talk to me, but she never did. I wanted her to feel comfortable enough to confide in me, but something always kept holding her back and when Shino asked her that question it looked like she was torn inside.

"She has probably lived a life that on one could even try and comprehend."

I turned to see who said that and saw Shino walking up to me along the tree branch.

"Huh?" I said in confusion.

"I've noticed the way you sometimes look at her. You want to know her, but you can't and it frustrates you. She keeps pushing your friendship away and you don't like it."

I shook my head sadly and replied quietly, "I just want to know what goes on in her head or at least see her eyes."

"It's Sasuke all over again."

"What?" I asked in disbelief. I glared at him in anger and slight confusion at the suddeness of the comment.

He sat down beside me and sighed. "You had the same look whenever you stared at Sasuke. And it's no wonder. They are a lot alike. Both are strong, intelligent, mysterious, dark people who are unattainable by people the likes of you. People who can't understand the pain and struggle they have been through." He finished.

I stared at him shocked. _The likes of _me_. Can't understand pain and struggle. _Who did he think he was? Mr. Big Shot with the bugs couldn't understand either, so why was he acting so cool? I looked away from him, but he didn't seem to care.

"Sakura, you may _want_ to act as if it's not true, but you know it is. People like them are used to hardships so great that it's nearly impossible to get truly close to them without having been through something similar or worse. I don't think you could even begin to understand Korin, even if she told you her whole life story and-"

"And what makes you so sure of that? Do you know her past? Do you know what she's been through? Do you know anything about her? How could you even say these things, when you don't even know whether or not she has been through anything?" I retorted angrily as I turned around ready to hurt him.

He paused and then said, "No, but it's obvious." He looked at me and said quietly, "Everything about her pretty much shouts that she isn't normal. Everything points to a hard life. From the way she talks to the way she is silent, how she walks or stands, the way she thinks and the way she is, all say pain, struggle, loneliness, and death. She is a cold person and even though she may smile and laugh around us, inside she is doing nothing. She doesn't care," I turned away and looked down at the camp. I didn't want to hear him anymore. I looked at her sleeping body, and then at the other four…four? Wait… "So you have to force her." he finished.

I turned around with my kunai ready when a hand covered my mouth and the other put a tag on my forehead. My body went limp and the arms caught me before I fell. I looked up to see a guy in a straw hat and black cloak, all I saw other than that was his pale skin and black shoulder length hair. This wasn't Shino; he was still asleep at the camp. No, this was someone completely different. This guy was cold and not only in personality, but also in touch. His hands felt cold as ice and his breath gave me chills as it brushed my skin. He wasn't a _normal_ guy and…he scared me.

"Change her…it's hard enough to know this is partially my fault, but it is harder to see her like this. She needs help." He took another cold breath and said, "Now, I'm gonna let you speak, but I'm warning you. If you scream, you die." He bent down and pulled his hand away, slowly. I looked at him silently and intently, as I he sat there waiting.

"Your fault? Your fault! You did this to her? You are the one who made her like this….Ho-how could you?...How did you? I-I don't understand." I stuttered angrily.

He sighed a bit and replied, "Yes…I did…I…." he let out another sigh, "I had to. Her destiny has been this way for a reason, but I just can't stand to see her, this way." he looked at his open hands as if the answer were there to all of his problems, but nothing seemed to come to him. "You don't know me and you don't know her, but I can see that you care about her…will you please help her?" he asked, almost pleadingly.

I thought for a moment and said, "On one condition."

He looked at me cautiously and asked, "What?"

"Let me see your face. I'm tired of secrets and I just want to see who I'm doing this for."

He hesitated for a moment, then smirked. He raised his hand to his wide-brimmed hat, "As you wish." He said as he took it off. I stared at him for a bit of time before realizing what had happened, but when I finally came back to earth, I was pleasantly surprised. His black hair, pale skin, and ice blue eyes were captivating. He was beautiful, but all too soon he put his hat back on again, and all of that disappeared.

"Please, don't disappoint me. And don't tell her or anyone else that you saw me." he said softly, but sternly. He took a pause and looked down at the camp site. "Goodbye." he whispered and the next second he jumped off and disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>Tehe, okay so I feel I should explain this in slight detail. The kid that Sakura was talking to the whole time was NOT Shino...like ever. The whole time it was the cloaked boy. Now again this may seem confusing, but you just have to ignore the brain teasing part alrighty. :)<strong>

**Oh! Happy New Years! :D**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**Good-Bye**

We were almost to the Leaf Village. We were so close that I started o feel uneasy about being public, so I threw on my cloak. Everyone was happy and full of energy, and it only became greater the closer we got to the village. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sakura staring at me again. She had been doing this for the past two days since we left our camp, but she hadn't confronted me yet. She actually hadn't said anything to me since then, she only stared at me with that thoughtful expression gleaming in her eyes.

We were a good fifteen miles from the Village when I stopped and the others with me.. They looked at me in curiosity and I back at them with indifference.

"What is going on?" Neji asked in an alert tone, thinking that I had heard something or that someone was coming for us.

"We are close enough to the Leaf for me to be sure no one will attack you. You don't need me as a guide either," I said." That means that I'm not needed any longer. It's time for me to take my leave of you."

This statement caused mixed responses. Sakura immediately gave an unwarranted cry, Shino looked at me expectantly, Shikamaru lifted his eyebrow in confusion, Kiba gave a quick outburst and yelled, "What?" but Neji stood there unfazed.

"You can't just leave like that! You're the one that helped us escape, without you we might all be dead right now! You-" Kiba yelled.

"Are a Haraki member." Neji cut off Kiba. "Did you expect her to just come to the Leaf Village and live here? She has other places to be and other things to do. She told us from the beginning that she was taking us home safely, but she never said she was going to stay with us."

"Well, I agree with Kiba!" Sakura said hurriedly. "I mean, I…. uh.." she was at a loss of words. She didn't know what to say and it looked like she was trying to pull the right words out, but she couldn't find them. I walked over to her and placed my hand over her shoulder. She shivered greatly from my cold touch and quickly looked into my eyes. "Don't leave. Please…" she whispered.

I smiled sweetly at her. "I have to." I said.

I turned to the others and said to them all, "Good-bye…have good lives."

"Wait, we're gonna see you again, aren't we?" Sakura asked fearfully.

"Sakura, it's ok. I-"

"No! No don't give me that!" she yelled. "Don't try and sugar coat this!"

"I'm not sugar coat-"

"Yes, yes you are. By saying it's ok and by using that fake smile! You saved my life, I can't let you leave, I can't break my promise, I can't…"

Suddenly, I came out of my silent state and said, "What promise?" almost menacingly. Sakura realized her mistake and quickly closed her mouth. I took a step towards her and she clenched her teeth tightly. "What promise? Who's promise?" I said slowly.

She took a shaky breath and let her head drop. "Two nights ago, I-" she lifted her head and I saw tears forming in her eyes. "I guess it doesn't matter anymore." she pushed me aside and jumped off towards the Leaf Village, without another word to me or anyone else.

I turned to the boys and sighed, "Well, I was hoping for this to go a lot smoother, but…" I shrugged and smiled.

"So this really is good-bye then." Shikamaru said.

I nodded my head and turned the other way.

"So long."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

**The Kazekage**

The Kazekage was in his office, looking at the paperwork on his desk when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." he said in his raspy voice.

A shinobi walked in and gave a slight bow, "There's a merchant that wants to see you, sir."

"I do not really want to talk to a merchant." he gave a pained, conflicting sigh and said, "Tell him, I'll see him tomorrow and if that doesn't work for him, then he can leave." The shinobi bowed his head and walked out without a word.

"Huuuh," he sighed. He put his head in between his hands and sat there in the silence, taking in his few moments of peace.

"Someone seems a little stressed." A voice said from behind him.

The Kazekage quickly opened his eyes and caught his breath.

"I know that voice…" he whispered.

He quickly stood up and turned to face the window of his office and on the window sill he saw who he was looking for. She was laying her legs across from her, gently and placed her back erectly of the side. She was looking down at her thumbs, but she slowly lifted her head and gave a quick sweet smile to the stunned Kazekage. She pulled her legs slowly to the ground and stood up with as much grace as she could muster at that moment.

They stood there silently looking at each other for another few minutes, their hearts beating rapidly, their legs giving away slightly, and when he took a step forward, she ran into his arms. They embraced tightly, their hands checking to make sure they were not hallucinating. When they finally seemed to be sure of each other's existence, they both eased a little more. He brought his body even closer to hers and wrapped his arms even tighter around her small waist and she brought her face into the crook of his neck. He shivered when he felt her sweet breath go across his neck, but she only stayed still. He brought one of his hands up to her neck and brought his face to her cheek. He slowly breathed and she unconsciously dug her fingers into his sides. He smiled at this reaction and ran his lips along her cheek.

"I thought I would never see you again." he said while still pulling her closer to him.

"I wasn't planning on it." she said with a smile.

He slowly pulled her away and put his hands on her arms, with a slight smile, but suddenly his smile changed into a frown and his eyes narrowed in suspicion. She slowly put her head down as if he were scorning her with that one look that seemed to pierce so many.

He gave a sneer and said, "What are you wearing?" in a menacing, slow voice.

She looked up to him with a face as strong as a soldiers and said, "It's my uniform" sternly.

A look of fearful confusion played across his face, as he took a step back from her. "Korin….I" His head dropped with a look of anguish. "Is that why you're here… To kill me…" he said softly.

A look of horror crossed Korin's face as he said that and she nearly yelled, "NO! No of course not." She ran over to him and put his head in her hands. "I could never bring myself to do that! Not to you!" she felt tears in her eyes as she stared at her old friend, looking at her in disbelief. She turned away quickly, ashamed of her weakness and in her stupidity to even think he would still accept what she had become, and put her hands over to her face.

He looked at her, with his heart breaking, at seeing this reaction from her. He still cared for her, more than he had cared for anyone else and so see her in pain, because of what he had said, was too much for him. He walked over to her, spun her around gently then put her trembling body in his arms and caressed her back smoothly.

"I'm sorry." he whispered in her ear, and he stuck a needle into her arm. She immediately tried to push him away, but her strength had failed her, because of the toxin. Her legs went limp and so did her arms, but he caught her before she fell to the ground. He gently laid her down on the ground and smiled. He brushed her bangs to the side and looked at her violent purple eyes.

"Gaara…" she whispered as she drifted into a deep sleep state.

* * *

><p><strong>Hahahahahahahaha yay! Gaara is back! I decided that I wanted his and her friendship to come back and stronger than ever! Muahahahahahaha.<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

**The Hospital**

When I woke up, I found myself in the hospital of the Sand Village, in one of its special care units. Three shinobi were in the room, making sure that I didn't do anything stupid. I sat there in silence, watching over the guards until I felt a large presence come to the door. It was then that Gaara walked in with two more guards at his side. He signaled for the guards to wait outside and he then sat on a stool next to my bed.

I looked straight ahead at the wall and clenched my teeth. "What was that stuff you gave me?" I asked emotionlessly.

He looked down and took out a vial from his shirt, with a glowing white liquid. "I made it special for you." He paused for a reaction he didn't receive, so he went on. "When you left, you seemed so hurt and sad that I knew it would be easy to change you. It was only a precaution, but I made a fairly good amount of it with a bit of your DNA. Sadly, it didn't work as well as I had hoped, we had to inject you a few more times before it was safe to check you."

"Check me?" I growled in anger letting my eyes dart onto his.

He stared at me silently with his green eyes and I did the same. He looked down with his eyes and asked with his raspy voice, "What happened?"

"A lot has changed in the past few years, Gaara." I said sharply while still looking at him. "And a lot of things have happened in that time, so you're gonna have to be a little more specific."

He sighed and took my hand, he then turned it around into the light and there flashed my curse mark from Charaku. They had taken all of my bandages off. "They are all over your body." He looked at my arm as if he had caused all of this and felt guilty about it.

I started laughing quietly to myself, and began to talk. "Yes, Gaara! I have more than two now, actually I have a lot more! You've caught me, Gaara! Years and years of running and hiding and pretending go down the drain all because I had a speck of weakness and felt that I needed to see you again! HA! How ironic. I left this place for fear of getting caught and when I do come back, I actually get caught!"

He looked off to the side and closed his eyes.

"How many people know?" His calm demeanor and his simplified tome made me relax a bit as I said, "Only you. No one else even knows I have one curse mark, let alone this many. And the only people who actually know about my demon is this Village."

"Can you control everything? Your demon? Your curse marks? Your strength?" on this last one he turned to look at me again and behind his eyes I saw a double meaning.

"Yes." I said soundly. He nodded as if it didn't make a difference to him, but I saw that he was relieved. We sat there like that for a few more minutes, until he gave an awkward cough and said, "Korin, I'm glad you're back. I know you probably don't want to stay, but stay a little longer." He gave a slight smile and turned towards the door. "Your clothes are under the bed." He finished and he walked out.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

**Help From a Cloaked Figure**

"I can't wait to see everyone!"

Naruto and Jiraiya where walking through a forest next to the desert. It had been 1 ¾ years since Naruto had left the Leaf to go training and he was almost done. Jiraiya had a few more tasks to be done, but all Naruto could think about was home.

They walked a few more minutes when suddenly Jiraiya stopped Naruto. Naruto immediately got ready to fight, while Jiraiya listened intently for any noise, but there was no need. About nine yards away from them stood a cloaked figure in front of a tall oak tree. The figure was silent and still and was almost tree-like with the amount of movement it caused. The cloaked figure was around Naruto's height and very lean. All that could be seen of its face was the mouth and from that it looked as if it were a girl.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked curiously. The cloaked woman did not answer, instead she simply tilted her head and gave a little smirk. Naruto's mind found something familiar about her smile and racked his mind to remember, but he came up blank.

Jiraiya looked at her curiously and took a slow steady step towards her, and she did nothing. He took two others, and she still did nothing. As he tried another one though she quickly flipped her hand out as if to tell him to stop. He did and looked at her in concern.

"Why did you stop, Master Jiraiya?" He didn't answer, he just kept looking at this person. Naruto took that as a bad sign and did as his master did.

"On the count of three" Jiraiya whispered so quietly that no one, but Naruto could hear.

"Three" he yelled and they both bolted in the opposite directions of each other. They curved and both started to go towards the girl, but she made no movement. They both closed in on her and both prepared to strike, when in a blink of an eye, she quickly raised her hands and grabbed both of their fists in mid punch. They both fell onto the ground from their sudden stop and looked up at her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." she said with dry humor. She let go of their hands and they quickly backed away from her.

_She's strong. Almost equal to Tsunade and I don't think she is even using chakra to do that. No, that's brute strength. She stopped both mine and Naruto's punches at the same time without a second thought. I wonder what else she can do. Probably not much. Most ninja who are overly strong, can't do jutsu very well, but then again not many of them still look as if they have the body of a lean girl. _Jiraiya thought to himself.

While these thoughts plagued Jiriya's mind, Naruto too was fixated on his on thoughts, still trying to remember where he had seen that smile before. _Who are you?_

"Three!" Jiraiya yelled once again. This time Jiraiya went straight towards her, ready to punch when the ground beneath him gave way and became quick sand.

"Pervy Sage!" Naruto yelled in alarm. He looked at the girl in anger and also ran straight towards her. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he did his hand signs and three other appeared, and went after her. All of them punched, kicked, and grabbed at her, trying to at least get a hit on her, but they couldn't. She just dodged them all. She threw her hand out and a gust of strong wind threw them backwards. They hit the ground and the three shadow clones disappeared in a puff of smoke. Right then, the earth under the girl shattered and Jiraiya made a grab for her, but she easily evaded this by jumping up and away. She landed in between them gracefully and smiled.

"I feel it's only fair to warn you, but even if you could hit me, it wouldn't matter. You guys can't hurt me." she said with snicker.

"Oh yea!" Naruto yelled. "We'll just see about that!" Naruto got up and got ready to go after her.

"No, Naruto! Stop!"

"Take your best shot." she said tauntingly at Naruto. He was getting angrier and angrier by her teasing and he ignored Jiraiya's warning and shouted, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" One appeared next to him and he immediately started giving the needed chakra. They began running towards the girl and he yelled, "Rasengan!" as he hit her with the spinning chakra in his hand. He threw her back into a tree, but he kept going. Digging the chara into her stomach as if trying to make a hole. Jiraiya jumped up and ran towards Naruto, worried he was going to kill her and pulled him away. They looked back at her in fear at what they would see. She was hunched forward limply and the only reason she was still up was that part of her body had been gauged into the tree.

But then she moved. It was slight, but noticeable and the two guys were sure to see it. Soon enough she lifted her hand and put it onto her theigh. I soft giggle came from her slightly parted lips as she started to slowly lift her other hand to her theigh. Jiraiya and Naruto looked at her in worried fear as she stood up and her cloak slowly fell to the ground. She pushed herself away from the tree and lifted her head towards the two shinobi and smiled.

She had dull grey hair, spiked in the back, but the front down to her elbows. She was toned and slightly tanned, with a strong, lean body. Her face was sharply angled, her facial features perfect, her limbs long, her height average, but tall, her lean body, her flawless skin. Everything seemed right about her, even her creppy smile was beautiful, but something gave them a bad feeling about her. There was no wound were she was hit, only a gapping hole in some bandages wrapped around her.

_She survived, not only that. She survived without a scratch. Naruto's Rasengan should have nearly killed her. Even if she was the strongest person in the world or had a protective shield, she should have gotten injured._

"You!" Naruto yelled in anger, bringing Jiraiya back from his train of thought. He looked at him and her in confusion.

"Wait, you know her?" Jiraiya asked. He then took a second look at the girl and nearly gasped.

_Haraki…not only that._ He looked over to Naruto._ She's an Untouchable._

"Yea! I once fought her!" he walked up to her. "Why did you kill that doctor?" he asked furiously.

"Naruto, come back over here." Jiraiya said sternly. Naruto obeyed, but didn't turn his back on her.

"We should just kill her now. Like she did with that doctor." he grumbled

"No, we can't."

"Why not?"

"You remember when I had that talk with you, about the Akatsuki." Naruto nodded his head. "Well, there is another organization. It's called the Haraki, and it's pretty much a training ground for assassins." Naruto's face showed surprise and then confusion, but Jiraiya went on. "The Haraki is kinda set like our ninja levels, but instead of Genin, Chunin, Jonin, and Hokage, they have statues, like General or Officer. But they also have their own "ANBU" force. The Untouchables or U7. Actually, they are worse.

"There are seven of them, one for each major village and all of them are capable of killing at least 3 or more ANBU members before going down in a fight. Not only that, but they are in league with both the Akatsuki and Orochimaru. They are some of the best shinobi out there, and right now," he looked at the girl. "we are facing one of them. Korin."

She smiled slightly and tilted her head again. That smile gave Naruto chills and was like a reminder of his goal. To get Sasuke back.

_In league with Orochimaru. She could know where Sasuke is._ He looked at her with a determined look and glared.

"You guys have probably guessed, but I'm not gonna let you pass."

"Are you gonna attack us?"

She looked at Jiraiya as if she was a confused child who this thought had never even crossed her mind. She took a few steps forward and hardened her expression. "No, the opposite. I'm here to save you." This comment surprised the two Leaf Shinobi and both looked at her cautiously. She stood there silently awaiting their answer. Nothing she did showed sign of a trap and Jiraiya loosened his grip a little bit.

"Why would you do that?" he asked.

She stood there and looked down slightly. "I'm just doing a favor for someone." She suddenly looked up and turned her head. "Damn it!" she turned around and ran towards the ninja. "Conceal!" she threw her hand up and as she did a large plant came underneath them and swallowed them up. She yanked her hand down and as she did, the plants went back to where they came from, the earth.

She sat down and whispered a few words when two orbs started growing out of her out laid hands. They looked as if they were made of white fog, but they glowed slightly. She them put them down onto the ground gently and breathed in as if meditating. She gingerly took both of her hands above them and slowly submerged her fingers into them.

Just as her fingers got to the end, the orbs burst out in all directions. It filled out the ground and then started to take shape, the shape of humans. One each the size of the two shinobi. She pulled her hands away and stood up. She stomped on the ground and made a pulling motion. The earth moved with her and she soon brought it towards the two "bodies" and whispered, "Wrap."

The dirt wrapped around the "bodies" and started to harden and smooth out. They looked exactly like them, everything perfect, everything exact.

"Awaken!" they both opened their eyes and stood up. She whispered a few instructions to them, and they nodded and left. She relaxed once again and sat down meditating, waiting for who she knew was coming. Two minutes later, a group of Lieutenants appeared from the trees and ran towards her. They tried to get information from and asked many quesiotns, but all she said was, "They ran off." They took this answer in the end and followed "their" chakra, leaving Korin again.

She sighed and lifted her hand, and once again the plants appeared again and opened to the two gasping shinobi. They both fell out of their pods at her feet and rolled over.

"What…the….hell!" Naruto said in between breaths. "You said you were…you were….gonna…help us!"

"Who were those girls?" Jiraiya asked shakely.

Korin looked at him impressed and said, "Lieutenants after you. They sensed your chakras and decided to take care of it." She replied easily.

Jiraiya got up on one of his elbows and asked, "How did they not find us?"

She looked at him and just then their "twins" appeared. The shinobi looked at "them" in confusion as Korin nonchalantly waved them off. They listened and went running again. "I took parts of my chakra to equal both of yours and put it in those vessels. I then hid your chakra."

"But that would have included a_ lot _of chakra on your part not to mention a good deal of work. Why? How? Wha-"

"Do you want to get out of here or not?" she interrupted. The two Leaf Shinoi looked at eachother, then at the girl.

_Untouchable…_

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I understand that it seems weird that she is doing all of this work only to help them, but as you will see later on, she feels a connection towards other Jinchuriki. And the "favor" she mentions is not towards Sakura, it is towards her Jinchuriki and herself.<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

**A Story Told**

_Naruto doesn't trust her._

Jiraiya and Naruto had been following Korin for two hours without break. They had been following her diligently, as she said to do, but Naruto was getting restless.

_She _seems_ trustworthy, and if she weren't such a possible threat then it would be really good to have her on our side, but she _is _a threat_. _But_ _i__f she wanted to, she could've killed us a long time ago…she can't possibly be trying to earn our trust and be a spy for the Leaf, they wouldn't have used her… __All of these years of hearing stories about her, just to end up being dependent on her help. We should at least use this time to try and learn more. _Jiraiya hesitated, but soon went up to her.

"Where are we going?" I asked steadily.

She was silent for a few moments, but answered, "I'm taking you to safety. Only a few more hours."

"It's getting dark, we should take a break." Korin was silent for a few hours and for a second I thought she didn't hear me, but she suddenly dived down through the branches of the trees and disappeared. Then we followed and found her in a small clearing, already getting firewood. When she finished lighting it, we all sat down and looked at it.

"Korin," I said cheerfully. I leaned back on a tree and looked at her curiously, "How did you get your start with the Haraki?"

She smiled and looked up from the fire. "Of all people to ask me that question, I would think that you wouldn't have to."

I smiled back to her and replied confidently, "I know much but not everything. I must admit I'm curious to know the details."

She smirked and leaned her head back. "Mmmm, I guess I will tell you." she said without much care. "I was born in the Land of Water in a secluded little village near the border." Her gaze slowly drifted towards the fire, as she said this and it began to take form to her words, as if she were bending the flames with her voice alone. It depicted a tiny town with a decent amount of people who all seemed relatively happy and calm, it then went to a house where a mother was holding her new baby girl in her arms, smiling. "I grew to be a loved girl just like a mother, but seen more like my father." Her happy smile slowly went into a frown and the flames changed. "A demon came to my village, The Wolf, and terrified everyone. My mom took action though, she put the demon in me."

Naruto's mouth opened wide, but Jiraiya sat there emotionlessly, watching as the flames showed the woman using that dangerous jutsu and captured the Wolf into her child then died with her in her arms. "For years, people hated me and cursed me for her death. Everyday I would walk out of my house to constant criticism and walk back into my house only to get beaten by my father." The fire showed a man and a young girl in a room. The girl crouched on the floor bleeding, but looking emotionless as the man threw a glass bottle at her. "_He_ was the only one who even cared about me," a picture of a boy came up as she said this. "But he couldn't save me." It then showed the same boy in the girls arms dead. "He gave me two things that day: this knife" she pulled a knife out, "and a curse." She started to unwrap a bandage from her hand and there shown an ice blue curse mark. "I was blamed for his death, so I ran.

"Every village I went to, every person I met, every time, it was the same." Many different villages started to flash before their eyes in the fire, until it suddenly landed on one. The girl was walking through the village, much older now, stopped and looked across the street at a boy. She tried to follow him, but soon the picture disappeared as she was knocked out cold on to the ground. "A man called Meer had kidnapped me and put me under. When I awoke, I learned that he had decided to curse me once again, with almost every curse known to man." Her hands slowly went to her bandages and unwrapped a few. All along this area were marks mottling her skin. Different shapes, different colors, different abilities. "He then trained me." The fire took on an image of the girl doing excersizes no shinobi in the Leaf had to do, non-stoping endless exercize, while a man yelled at her to keep working.

"Day and night I worked, never stopping until he said so, and when he finally found my body to be ready for the power I held within me, he trained me to _use_ that power. It was hard and straining on me, but I still did it." The fire showed the girl transforming, transforming into a new being, and then another and then another until she could hardly stand. "Things went on like that for a while, but he too came to his end and died, so again I ran.

"That's when I met the Haraki. I became on afficer, got my first mission, and then became a U7" she finished, with about as much feeling as though she were commenting on the weather. The fire shrank back to it's normal size and the pictures died away. I squinted over to her and looked at her curiously,but she only frowned and looked over to Naruto. I too looked over to Naruto's petrified face, and felt pity for him, not the girl.

_He keeps learning of other Jinchuuriki like him and yet unlike him. He is now realizing this girl as another one of him, but just with a different outcome. So close, yet so far. She told this story to show him strength in pain, she feels pity for him as well, and she took it upon herself to give him a moral to his life. A reason for his bringing to be this way._

The girl smiled slightly and said, "Sucks. Don't it."

Naruto quickly looked up at her voice with tears glistening in his eyes.

"Don't feel sorry for me." she said steadly. "My life wouldn't be here if it hadn't been for my demon. She has saved my life in more then one way, countless times. I owe everything to her and more. Don't feel pity for me either. For now, the pain and stuggle have made me one of the most powerful shinobi in the world. Without her, my life would be worthless." she finished truthfully.

"Naruto." I said quickly. "It's about time to get some rest." Naruto listened reluctantly and jumped into a tree branch to sleep as Jiraiya turned towards Korin.

I walked over to her and crouched before her. "Korin, we need to have a talk."

* * *

><p><strong>As was said, the reason she told these two her story but not Sakura and the others is two reasons: 1) Naruto is also a Jinchuriki 2) Jiriya already knew alot about her, seeing as he does a lot of research (even within the show), so it's not as if she felt that it was really all that dangerous.<strong>


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

**The Death of Gaara**

"Here." I announced simply. We were finally around the Haraki's working base and I was letting them go. But I had one thing to settle. "Naruto, may I talk to you alone?" He looked at his master and nodded his head. He came over and stood in front of me as I signaled for the Sage to keep walking.

"Naruto." I looked at him carefully. "You have been cursed, but that curse can be a blessing." I tried to explain "I want you to open up to your demon more and more, and maybe you might get to my level. You are different Naruto and you will never truly be accepted by the world, but if you ever need help, I will be there." I brought my hand to my hair and pulled my bangs to the side in a clip, revealing my violet colored eyes. "We are one in the same , Naruto."

He looked into my eyes with astonishment. He felt my face as if he couldn't believe what he saw and couldn't seem to able to speak either.

"We are seen as monsters, not human beings and it's things like these that make us the demons, not what is inside of us. If you do get in touch with the 9 tails, this will be the symbol with each you will be branded. The demon's eyes. You will be blended in a nearly inbreakable bond, that will make you stronger and better in many ways, but you will be more of the demon you once hated." I looked at Jiraiya and nodded. "It's time for you to be leaving." He nodded his head hesitantly, as if not truly understanding what was happening and I instantly jumped away.

That was five months ago and I hadn't really thought of them much. I had bigger issues to deal with rather than them. The Akatsuki. They had went to the Sand Village and taken Gaara. I was going there to negotitate his release (on my behalf, not the Haraki's), if I was going to be able to, if I couldn't then I would possibly have to fight, which I didn't really want to do. They were _technically_ on our side, and if I fought them and killed them then we would lose our forces, but then again, it's Gaara.

I had already gotten to the cave where they were holding him and I was getting ready to enter when I sensed chakra, a lot of chakra.

_Damn it! This wont do! Leaf Ninja._

_**Haha. You always seem to bump into them. You know, I think they like you.**_

_Oh stop joking around. This considerably shortens my time to try and get him back._

I shook my head and placed my hand on the bouldered entrance, two seconds later I walked through it as if it was water and found myself inside a cave. In front of me I saw two people: Deidara and Sasori.

"Aw, well this is a surprise." Deidara said smiling. He began to walk over to me and said, "We were told about the upcoming leaf shinobi, but not you. Mmm," he looked me up and down, seeming pleased, he added, "I guess Kazetzu is losing his touch." with a smile.

I smirked and replied, "Or maybe I'm just that good." I turned away from him and looked at Sasori. "Where's Gaara?"

"You're too late, Korin." Deidara answered instead. Sasori looked over to his right and I did the same. There lay the body of Gaara. My heart felt a sudden tug at seeing his lifeless body lieing there peacefully on the ground. I stared at him in disbelief, and attempted to form words, but nothing came to mind. I closed my hidden eyes at the sight and felt my muscles tighten at the pure angst I felt in that moment. I opened my eyes once again and I looked over to Sasori and nodded my head. I couldn't do anything else for Gaara. I couldn't revive the dead, with all the power I had, I still couldn't do that. Salo…

I turned to leave without another word, but I then sensed the chakra again, the Leaf Shinobi were outside the cave and trying to get through. "They're here." Sasori announced with his faked deeper voice, noticing my pause. I nodded to this and we all stood there silently, listening, waiting for some sign of entering. I looked past the bolder and I saw the chakra forms.

"Four Shinobi, I should probably hide"

"What?" Deidara asking inceduosly. "Why would you do that? Are you scared?" he taunted. I scoffed at his remark and shook my head at his stupidity, then walked over to the wall and sat there in anticipation. Deidara didn't care all that much, and Sasori didn't seem to pay much attention, but I knew. For the past few years, I had gotten to know them pretty well, some a lot. I had spent so much time with the Akatsuki that I had basically gotten into each of their heads, and I basically knew everything and anything that they would or could do. I learned everyone of their deepest secrets, weaknesses, and strengths, not that they really went out of their way to hide most of those things.

I looked at them with these thoughts in my head and couldn't help but smirk at the ideas, but then we finally heard an explosion from outside and soon the boulder tumbled away. I quickly jumped into and air and hit the cave top on all fours. I looked down at the intruders and recognized all of them.

Lady Chio of the Sand, Naruto, Kakashi the Copy Cat Ninja, and Sakura all standing in preparation to fight.

_**Haha, I cant believe the Leaf actually sent Naruto. You'd think they would be smarter then that.**_

_Maybe they had a good reason._

_**Ha! Yeah right.**_

I watched from my post whan was going on, but when things started to turn to the worse, I left. Naruto had started to unleash his cloak at seeing Gaara's dead body and he went after Deidara to get the body back, and since I was too lazy to watch either of the fights go down, I just left.

_**You really are cold and heartless.** _She said with sarcasm.

_And?_

_**Haha nothing really, I'm just surprised at you. Gaara was your friend and now he is gone.**_

I stopped walking and looked up into the sky. It hurt to think of Gaara as gone, but …I couldn't sit there and mourn, it would be a sign of weakness.

_There was nothing I could do._

_**You're hurting.**_ She said enjoying my pain.

_Oh just shut up._


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

**Reunion**

"Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi." Kazekage Gaara said. "You saved my life and I want to thank you for that."

"Don't forget Team Guy!" Guy said proudly, and Gaara nodded to him as well.

We had all just come back from the village to Gaara's office on his request. The mission had been a success, but we still lost Lady Chio. Kakashi was worn out and looked ready to faint, Naruto looked unhappy about Lady Chio's death and I tried to look as respectable as possible, but it was hard.

I realized it was quiet in the room, after a few moments, and I looked at Gaara, but his attention was on something behind all of us. I followed his gaze and looked into the door way.

"Korin…" he whispered.

I looked awestruck at her for what felt like hours until finally she moved and nearly ran towards Gaara.

"You're alive!" she gasped as she hugged him. His looked went from surprise to tranquility at that touch and he hugged her back.

"Korin!" Naruto yelled.

Korin quickly looked back at the sudden interuption and said, "Hello Naruto." with a smile. She then looked at me and tilted her head. "Sakura? Are you gonna say something."

"Wait, did I miss something?" Kakashi asked confused.

"Remember the encounter that I told you about?" Naruto told him.

_Encounter? What? No wait…She is here._

"Sakura," I snapped back. "Are you still mad at me?" Korin said jokingly. "Cause I can leave if-"

"No!" I shouted quickly. I looked at the others and realized my mistake and gathered myself before saying, "I mean, don't leave…I'm…I'm not mad at you." She smiled and then turned back towards Gaara. He looked at her in confusion, but she only smiled back at him. His expression again changed into a smile as he looked at hers.

"Of course! The two most powerful, creepiest, closed-off people I know; know each other." Naruto laughed happily and attacked Korin with a hug, which she obviously hadn't expected.

"She's an Untouchable….." Kakashi whispered close to me. He was being very cautious and from the look on his face, he remembered her quite well, but he didn't seem to know what to do, what with Naruto and Gaara hugging her.

"Remember when I had gotten kidnapped." I said quietly without turning to face him. "Remember our accounts of a girl who saved our lives, well…" I paused and smiled slightly. "that's her." I slowly walked over to her, ignoring Kakashi's endless line of questions and faced her. Her smile faded and faced me, giving me all of her attention. Not much had changed, if anything, she had gotten even more beautiful. She had grown taller and her hair had gotten longer, but everything else was the same. The complete same…

I felt myself smile and soon, I laughed and gave her a hug. She laughed as well and weirdly enough everyone else joined.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Random happy chapter! Haha, it's all fluff!<strong>


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

**An Invitation**

Everything seemed so…good. Everyone was happy and laughing and talking as if everything was perfectly normal and, I liked it…

We had been talking a lot about how I knew everyone here. It turned out that they really hadn't told each other much about their encounters with me, so it was a bit of a surprise to them when they learned that I wasn't really a secret.

Sakura started it and every once in a while Neji would throw in his perspective on things. Gaara simply said that we were child hood friends, but Naruto told it in detail. The fight, me hiding them, taking them to safety, ect. But at one point, he paused. My story. He looked at me questioningly and I understood. I turned my eyes away from him and let them slip from person to person until they landed on Gaara, and then to the floor. I silently grabbed a pin from my shirt and pulled it to my bangs as I had done for Naruto and lifted my head to face everyone.

No one said a thing…not one thing. All there was, was silent stares. I then began to unwrap all of the bandaging around my body with one quick movement and there lay my curse marks. I stood up from the ground and faced them baring myself. Everyone just stared as if not comprehending. As if it wasn't computing in their minds what I was. Faces so confused and yet so troubled. Even Naruto looked surprised. He was staring at my marks, as if he hadn't thought anyone could possibly have that many and live. He looked at me with sad eyes, but I didn't meet with them. Instead, I took consolation in Gaara's unmoving eyes as he stared back into mine.

"As two of you already know," I said quietly. "My past has been _less_ than perfect, and this is why." I smiled to myself slightly and looked towards them. "I'm a created weapon."

"What-what are those?" Sakura said looking down. She sounded unsure, but I knew that she had a pretty good idea of what they were.

"…Curse Marks." I said steadily, but softly.

"They..." she looked at them petrified in horror. "There are so many. How can you..You…he couldn't with…one…and.." she stuttered, incapable of sentences.

I pulled out a little green notebook from my satchel and held it up. "It's hard, Sakura. But this is how I've learned to control them. Meer's last gift to me." I sighed and put it down as I said, "I have over a hundred curses riddled along my body…and inside, I have the Seven Tails." I said with quiet, but sustained pride, but with this sentence, it seemed as if everyone flinched as one. I looked over at Sakura and simply said, "Now you know." She clenched her jaw stiffly and looked into my eyes when suddenly tears formed on her eyes and she silently let them fall. I looked away and glanced at the others. The fear and confusion and pity that mingled their faces. Everything was just humorous to me, but something had bothered me.

_He, she mentioned a he._

_**Yea so? **_My demon replied very bored.

…_Sasuke… Haha that's why she is so horrified. He had a curse mark I bet and somehow that hurt her. She always did talk about him, but never actually said anything meaningful._

I looked over at Sakura's face and felt anger quickly rise. That pitying look that people always gave me. Why did they always pity me? I was standing here, stronger than any and all of them and they looked at me as if I was weak. I didn't understand why they always did that.

I turned my back on her and looked to the window. I heard her get up and walk over to me and stop.

"Stay with us."

* * *

><p><strong>Korin is feeling hate and dislike towards others thinking of her as weak, this is a big part of her character fyi and should be thought of in the future, because it's pretty apparent that she is pretty easy going but that is the one thing that can actually get on her nerves.<strong>


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

**Foolery**

I smiled at this statement and turned to face her. She was looking at me with a dead serious look on her features, but I couldn't help but feel that this added to the humor of the situation. I ended up smiling and laughing slightly at the irony.

This reaction wasn't what she had expected and all she seemed to comprehend was that I was laughing, and not why I was. Her face grew angry as she retorted quickly, "What is so funny?" I slowly stopped laughing and smiled sympathetically at her.

"Sakura. You aren't that dense." I smiled softly and looked off. "I'm not accepted ever. I'm not Naruto, I have more than just a demon and with that I work for the Haraki. And I'm not quitting that, so there would be the problem of our moral roads crossing. Coming with you would be...unrealistic."

"But you _can_ quit the Haraki and just stay as a normal shinobi."

I shook my head and looked her in the eyes again. "I won't though."

She looked at me in confusion and approached me. "But why not? You can live happily with us! You wouldn't have to kill, you wouldn't have to be stuck there, you could have friends and you could be with us!"

"But I don't want to leave the Haraki. I don't care that I have to kill, I'm not stuck there, and I do have people I care about there. I wont quit just to be accepted for something I am not, Sakura." We stared into each others eyes; her attempting to see some hesitance in mine, and I attempting to make her back down.

"You know…" Kakashi interrupted. "There is another choice." I looked down at him and raised an eyebrow. He shifted to face me better and looked at me with his one visible eye.

"You live in the Leaf Village with us, acting like just another ninja. You help us in missions and slowly invert yourself into everyday life there. You will also be allowed to go back to the Haraki whenever you please." he said bluntly.

I waited for a moment, processing this and waiting for him to go on, when he didn't I asked, "What's in it for you?"

"You would be helping us; you would be on our side, that's enough if you ask me."

Gaara stood up and looked into my eyes and gently brushed my check with his thumb. "You can finally have what you have been looking for, Korin."

_A home…_

He smiled lightly at me and I smiled back as resolve settled in. I faced Kakashi again and nodded "Alright…you have a deal."

* * *

><p><strong>Yea another short chapter. Sorry!<strong>


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

**A Second Visit**

I did go back with them. Back to the Leaf Village. But this time it was different. This time I was going as a "citizen", so I didn't hide myself, or walk around in a cloak. I just walked. People kept looking at us and started to whisper, most of them thinking I was a captured prisoner or a secret agent, but we just kept walking.

We walked straight through the village until we got to a large, flat roofed building with shinobi guarding it. One of the shinobi looked at Kakashi and nodded a signal to allow our admittance into the building, when he looked at me within them though, he gave a nervous flinch.

Kakashi stopped and looked at him and with a worried tone asked, "Are you alright?" The guard looked startled and stared at Kakashi's one visible eye in slight fear and shook his head.

"She just, she just startled me, sir." he stuttered.

"Well, didn't the Hokage tell her guards we would have a guest among us?" Kakashi asked almost belittling and threatening.

"We, well, well, yes! She, she did!"

"Then I don't really see the problem here."

"Kakashi." A lady's voice pronounced. Everyone looked in the direction from which her voice occurred and we all saw the Lady Hokage standing in the entrance way. "What seems to be the problem?" She looked over at the guards then Kakashi and put her hands on her hips.

Kakashi merely smiled underneath his mask and replied innocently, "I was just inquiring as to why your guard had shivered at our young guest. I was just recommending he should go get a check up and maybe go to the hospital." he smiled again as innocently as possible and she soon turned her attention towards her guard.

"Oh, Kakashi," she said smiling slightly. "Please don't scare away my guards. Now come." We followed her into the building and up to her office, but as soon as we got there everyone's cool, diligent demeanor faded as everyone relaxed. We were in a very open room at the top of the building. The windows let in the light of the room and also gave a good scenery. There wasn't much in the room, but a desk, a few chairs, a lamp, and a lot of paperwork. When the Hokage walked in she had went straight to her chair to sit. She watched over everyone, quickly glancing at all their features until she landed on me. She put her elbows on the desk and gingerly touched her finger tips to each other.

"So this is our new guest." She ran over my face once more then turned to Kakashi. "What is the meaning of this?" she said sternly.

Barely moved by her abruptness, he answered, "You know perfectly well what an advantage she could be for us."

"But the risks…"

"Are high. Yes, I know."

"But…" at that moment a knock on the door interrupted the Hokage. She sighed heavily and leaned back as she allowed them admittance.

The door opened to Jiraiya. He walked in and looked at the scene that was ensuing in the room until he saw me. "Korin! What a surprise this is!" A large grin accumulated across his face as he walked forward to stand in front of me. "But why are you here?"

"You know this young lady?" the Hokage asked.

"Um, yea. I told you about mine and Naruto's encounter and toss up with the Haraki."

The Hokage looked at me, scanning everything about me. This new bit of remembrance triggering a new wave of emotions in her eyes.

"Why was I asked here?" Jiraiya asked. He looked over expectantly, but she only shrugged.

"I asked for you." Kakashi chimed. "You know this girl, and to tell the truth, you could help smooth this over." He looked over towards the Hokage again. "I would like to request her stay with us here, as one of our shinobi."

The Hokage stood up in surprise and nearly yelled, "What is wrong with you? An assassin! She has been trained to kill our people, and you want her here?"

"Yes."

The Hokage looked nearly ready to kill him; she turned her gaze off of him and landed on me. Her gaze was as cold as ice and she looked about as ready to accept as she was ready to willing get bit by a king cobra.

"Everyone leave." she commanded sternly. "I need to talk to our…visitor."

* * *

><p><strong>So this is the second update for today, but that is because the first update I did today was more of an editing thing, where as this is new!<strong>


End file.
